My new life has begun
by Lord rage quit
Summary: He was just a high school student walking home when he ran into a situation that changed his life forever. He died. Now that he's in RWBY, he wants to save a few people and make some new friends. But, he has a hidden new talent, not seen on Remnant ever before. Let's follow Ash Steele on his way through the RWBY world and how he copes with it all.
1. My new Life has begun

**Hello everyone. How are you all doing? I'm doing great. Well this is my new story and I hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own RWBY, those sole rights go to Rooster teeth. Now on with the show.**

I was walking home from school one late afternoon. The day had been just like any other day, wake up at a ungodly hour to get to school. Go to all my classes and manage my club during lunch time. Then school would end and I would then proceed to take the same route home as I did walking to school. Only today was different.

As I was walking down the street I heard a scream. A scream that sounded like someone was in a lot of pain or someone who wanted to be heard. Now I was thinking 'how many times did I think up this scenario in my head for it to actually happen one day?' So I rush over and see what all the commotion was about. And I see a sight that utterly disgusts me. A man has a woman with a knife to her throat with his dick out. This appalled me, so me being the dumbass that I am, I charge the dude. Getting ready to shoulder tackle him to the ground. What I wasn't expecting though was for him to see me coming and proceed to elbow me in the chest dropping me like a sack of potatoes.

Thankfully the momentary distraction caused the girl to run away.

"You motherfucker. You just had to go and play hero didn't ya? Well now you get a knife in yer gut as payment."

What was running through my head at the point was not that he was going to stab me, but that my chest hurt. And that I was hungry. I did hear him say he was gonna stab me, but I wasn't concerned like most people would have been. Because I've been stabbed before. Don't get me wrong it hurt like hell and I don't want it to happen again, I just don't care like if someone hasn't been stabbed before.

"Man that hurt ya know? That's gonna bruise later for sure. Oh well, at least she got away."

At this point I just got to my knees when I fell a sudden pain in my chest. I look down and I see that the mans knife is sticking out of my chest.

"Oh, well that's not good." I spit out some blood onto the concrete floor.

"Sorry kid. But your time is up." The amount of pain I'm experiencing right now is astronomical. Then again I haven't had a knife sticking out of my chest before. Everything is fading to black, there's a lot of blood, and the last thing I see is his smug look on his face as he pulls the knife from my chest. And then I'm out.

* * *

I wake up with wind rushing past my face and a sense of falling. I open my eyes and I see the ground rushing towards me at a very fast pace. I see three people on the rooftop that I'm falling towards. My trenchcoat flapping in the wind behind me, the still fresh blood on my shirt. I also see two people on the rooftop that I'm heading towards. But that's not what's going through my mind right at that moment.

"SHIIIITTTT!" I make contact with the concrete roof with a very loud crack. I'm surprised that the roof didn't cave in at least. But I'm even more surprised that I'm not dead. Well I died once already how would I die again? I stood up because I didn't want to get my coat dirty. When I stood up all I felt was a little light headed. But other than that I was fine from my physics defying fall.

"What?'

I see Ruby with her giant scyther rifle out and Roman with his can gun. And they're both staring at me.

...

What the hell? Ruby and Roman? Why on earth is my heaven, or hell, the RWBY show? I know I like the show and all but I didn't realize that I like the show that much.

"Where am I? Do either of you know where the big man is? I need to talk to him about a special circumstance. I seemed to have died and gone to heaven, or hell, whichever it is."

They both stare at me like I just dropped a bomb on them

"Kid, you must have hit your head. Your not dead and who is the 'big man' that you're going on about?"

"Weird, Ruby hurry up and beat Roman. You wouldn't want to be late."

Well they seem confused. Just gonna let them finish their fight. As soon as I turn around a massive ship thing comes from behind the building. And now the fight between Goodwitch and Cinder is about to occur.

Ooh, look at all the pretty colors. All the red from Cinder and the purple from Goodwitch. Cinder's ability to control fire is really damn good. And there's the un mistakable sound of Crescent Rose. Cinder has just exploded the rubble.

"Next time Cinder, pick a fight that you know you can win. See you later Sweetheart." I get glares from both Cinder and Goodwitch. Fast forward to the point Goodwitch is lecturing us.

"And a slap on the wrist." She goes to slap both mine and Ruby's wrists. Ruby of course flinches but I've felt and seen worse. I don't even move, just giving her a smile. She gives me a narrowing glance.

"You're gonna have to do better than that sweetheart to make me flinch."

I definitely get a glare for that.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet the both of you."

And Queue the wizard Ozpin

"Ruby Rose. You... have silver eyes." Well isn't he observant. I've seen this scene so many times it's not even funny. So I go to messing around on my phone. Weirdly enough I get reception here. I look up from my phone to see Goodwitch glaring at me. I just give her a shit eating grin and go back to my phone.

"And you. The mystery child who fell from the sky, who knows the name of both the criminal Roman Torchwhick, and the girl sitting next to you, Ruby Rose."

"Yep. I also know Goodwitch," I say looking at said Huntress. "I also know her older half sister, Yang Xiao Long, her father Taiyang Xiao Long, her Uncle Qrow, and many more people." To say they look surprised is an understatement. Well Ozpin still has a neutral look on his face.

"What I want to know is why I'm here in this interrogation room? I know I died and all but this is a little weird even for me."

"You died?"

"Yep. Why do you think I have blood all over my shirt. And..." I lift up my shirt to show them where the knife would have been. Smack dab right in the middle of my chest is scar that is the size of the blade of the knife. "I have a wicked cool scar from where I got stabbed."

"oh my god." Well if it's possible than Ruby went even paler than Goodwitch's shirt.

"Well. What would you like to do Mr..."

"Hmm, Call me... Ash Steele."

"I take it that's not your real name."

"Nope, nor will any of you learn it. Now back to you earlier question. What would I like to do? Well I would like to attend Beacon of course."

Goodwitch gives me hard stare.

"And what makes you think that we would let you into Beacon?" Ooh she's so sassy.

"Well, considering I knew her relatives, you and Ozpin before you even introduced yourselves. And the woman on the ship along with Roman. And me knowing a lot of the history of Remnant, I also have mild knowledge of weapons. Though I get the inkling that something is amiss here... Oh yeah, I don't have an Aura."

Ozpin gives a nod to Goodwitch and she walks over to me.

"Close your eyes and Focus." Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I know the whole spiel.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." As she finishes a dark glow appears around my body. Almost like it makes my skin black as well. It's so thick.

"Huh, that's a weird feeling. Well let's see, I love history and learning but I also love to read. I can read most people on what they are feeling and I've helped people figure out problem that they have had."

"Uh Ash? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out my Semblance little Red. Wait I have an Idea. Ruby may I touch your arm?"

"Okayyyyyy. This is getting weird but sure."

As I touch her arm I get a feeling of confusion and excitement. Probably from Ruby.

"Well I think I have an idea what my semblance is."

"And pray do tell. What do you think it is?"

"That I can learn from the person or object I touch. Ruby may I touch your Scythe."

"I don't know. I don't let anyone handle her."

"I'm asking to touch her, not hold her. She will still be in your hands." She seems hesitant before giving a slight nod. I gently lay my hand on her scythe and a flood of memories come rushing into my mind. How long it took her to forge Crescent, how long she has trained with it. How to maintain it and most importantly, how to wield it.

"Sweet, I just confirmed my theory. I can obtain memories from weapons to. I know everything about crescent rose and how to wield her."

"That's so cool!" Ahh the child like wonder of Ruby is so adorable.

"Well, with all this new information we have just been given. I extend a formal invitation to Beacon do-"

"Yes, you don't even need to ask me again."

With that Ruby offered for me to stay at her house until it was time to go to Beacon. Me having no where else to go, I humbly accepted. As we board the airship to Ruby's house she asks me "So where are you from?"

"Me? Well I guess you could say I came from the sky. But I wasn't kidding when I told you that I died. I actually don't know how I got here."

"How did you um, you know, die?"

Man I can tell that she's uncomfortable with this. "Well, I was walking home from school and I heard a scream. So I ran towards the sound and I saw a guy trying to rape a woman. I didn't like that so I helped her get away. He didn't like that so he stabbed me. And here we are."

I should hold back on that kind of stuff. She looks frightened. "Don't worry Rubes, that happened nowhere near here. Besides, I need your help to come up with a weapon." At the mention of a weapon she visibly perks up.

"I actually have a few ideas already."

"Not to seem mean at all, but I've had this idea in my head for awhile now. So lets work on that for now ok?" She seems little down but glad to talk about weapons.

For the next 6 weeks or so, in preparation for Beacon, Ruby and I worked on my weapon. We actually got it done the day before the day we were meant to leave for Beacon. It's called Steele's Descent. It is a high impact sniper rifle that uses fire and energy dust rounds. It switches into a one handed sword that can vibrate at a high molecular level, which means that it can slice through anything that I've tested on so far. I know the name is a bit narcissistic but I couldn't come up with anything else. And thankfully with my semblance I already now how to use it. Well at least a better understanding of both of the functions of Steele's Descent. I count myself to be very skilled with a rifle. And I've had a little sword practice.

Yang was as I expected her to be. Very Punny, flamboyant and protective of Ruby. Which I completely understand as her being her older sister. Though after awhile I grew to love her like a sister. She had my absolute respect along with Ruby. I was treated just like a Xiao Long and that was something I haven't felt in a long time. A family who loves me.

Taiyang was like any normal father. Protective of his girls and a loving father. He was so proud when he heard Ruby got accepted early and surprisingly welcomed me with open arms. Don't get me wrong, the man is much better than my own father and I am glad to know him. And then the day before it was our time to go to beacon, just as me and Ruby put the finishing touches on Steele's Descent and I went up into my room.

"Hey Ash, could you come into the living room real quick?"

"Be there in a second!" I was curious as to why he called me down but I didn't really mind. I wasn't doing much besides tinkering with my new scroll. As I came down stairs I saw Ruby, Yang and Taiyang sitting on the couch. Ruby looking really excited, Yang has that stupid grin on her face, and Taiyang, with a sort of content and proud look on his face.

"Now me and the girls have been thinking about this for awhile now and we wanted your input." He's being super vague about this and I'm not sure what to think.

"Well we wanted to ask you what you about being officially apart of the family?" Without even skipping a beat.

"Yes."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yep, I have thought of you guys as my actual family then my real family. So I would be very happy about being able to call you my family."

And when I said that I got tackled hugged by a flying red Blur. I look down and I see Ruby giving me a hug I lay my hand on her and I'm flooded with emotions of happiness and relief. I give her a pat on her back and I get up.

"Geez Ruby give him a warning next time will ya? Looks like you gave him a heart attack." Yang also the light-hearted.

"Well then Ash Steele Xiao Long, welcome to the family." This might be one of the best days of my life.

* * *

We were on the Airship to Beacon and Yang was still excited over the idea that her baby sister was going to beacon with her. I may not be their biological brother but I felt more kinship with them than anyone from my world.

"Yang, she's gonna be fine. She is our sister after all."

"Yeah I know. I just don't want her to turn out like you." Oh shots fired

"Oi, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm am perfectly fine in my own mind. Thank you very much." She just rolls her eyes at my statement I walk off to stare at the view of Vale as we are heading to Beacon. I hear something about Torchwick and I'm pretty sure that's the news report about him robbing Dust stores. I must have lost track of time of time because we were already landing onto Beacon's courtyard. We got off and I see a familiar blonde run to a trash can. Poor Jaune. Anyways I see Yang run off with a bunch of her friends from Signal, and I see Ruby falling over into a pile of familiar white suitcases. I better get over there before she explodes.

"Uh, what are you doing?" and here we go.

"Uh...Sorry"

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Ruby hands her a suitcase and Weiss seems to get angrier.

"Gimme that. This Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." I give Ruby a hand up

"Princess shut up. You're give me a aneurism if you don't be silent."

"How dare you speak to me that way." I forgot how much of a bitch she is at first.

"Oh I dare. You're insulting my sister for something she didn't have control over. So get the stick out of your ass and get your servants to pick up your crap." I know she's gonna blow a gasket after that one.

"Do you even know who I am?!" I didn't know that the human face could get that red.

"Quite actually. Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee dust company, has a older sister named Winter, who doesn't have rights to the family company because of falling out with your father, feels like she is entitled to everything because of her status. Good singer, and is very knowledgeable about Dust, and can't stand stupidity. Did I miss anything?"

When I was done her mouth was slightly agape, then turned to a very flustered state and proceeded to storm off.

"I'm still amazed at how you can do that."

"Eh, it's normal for me at this point." I see Jaune approach at this point.

"Uh, what just happened?"

"I pissed off the princess." I said with no real care in how I said it.

"Ok then. My names Jaune short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it."

""Do they?"" Wow that was kinda scary how in sync that was.

"They will. Well, I hope they will... I mean my mom always says, uh... never mind." Wow he really is as awkward as in the show.

"Guys I think we are supposed to go that way." I say as I'm pointing towards the main hall.

They nod and we head to where we are suppose to go.

* * *

As we got into the hall I spot Yang.

"Ash, Ruby over here, I saved you a spot!" Poor Jaune. All alone again. Wait, if I remember correctly Pyrrha is right behind us. Yep, there she is.

"Great, where am I supposed to find a nice quirky girl to talk to?"

I yell back to him. "Look behind you bro." I see both him and Pyrrha pinken up a bit as they make eye contact

We make our way over to Yang and she asks how Ruby's day went. She then proceeded to berate Yang for leaving her and for almost exploding if I wasn't there to help. Knowing what was gonna happen next I turned around.

"Oh look the princess is back." I face forward and ignore the coming tirade. But not before Ruby jumps into Yang's arms.

"Oh no not again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff."

"Oh my god that actually happened."

After that point I zoned out until Weiss got in my face.

"And you, I demand a apology for what you said to me earlier!"

"Ash what did you say to her that she's this pissed off about?"

"I told her to shut up and that she's gonna give me a aneurism if she doesn't, also told her to get the stick out of her ass and leave Ruby alone. Also did my analyze thing on her."

"How many times have I told you not to do that to people? It freaks them out. Although it does sound Funny."

"Are you apologizing or not?!"

"Nope, sorry princess. Get the stick out of your butt and then we'll talk." Before she can say anything Ozpin shows up to give his little speech.

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have all traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

That was a lot more depressing in than I though It would be.

"Your are to gather in the ball room tonight. Tomorrow you Initiation will begin. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Someone needs to get her laid."

All three of them look at me with exasperated looks. Than Yang bursts out laughing.

"Oh I know I taught you well."

"Not quite Yang. I was like this well before I met you guys."

"Wait, they're your sisters. Haven't you known them all your life."

"I thought you were smart? No, they're my adoptive sisters. As of yesterday actually. But I've known them for about two to three months now."

She seemed to contemplate this before Jaune showed up.

"I'm a natural blonde ya know." Oh my god he is such a dork.

* * *

It was nighttime and Yang and Ruby were having their girl talk. Of course I was off in the corner messing with my scroll. So to mess with Yang I sent her a message saying 'Don't let Dad catch you saying that.' From across the hall I heard a ping. She looked up and I gave her my patented shit eating grin.

*ping*

'How on Remnant did you here that from all the way over there?'

'I have my ways'

I was bored and I wanted to mess with somebody. So I stood up found my target and went in for the kill so to speak. I sat down next to her and worked my magic.

"Can I help you?"

"Nope, just wanted to strike up a conversation Blake Belladonna."

"I don't recall ever telling you my name."

"Nope you didn't. But I know a great many things about you Ms. Belladonna. Where shall I start? Oh yes... I know that you like to read and that you stick to the outer edges of most things because you don't want to be noticed."

"That's a very keen eye you got there." She says not looking up from her book.

"I also know what's under that bow of yours. And where you come from. But I'll let you decide when the cat's out of the bag so to speak." At this she grew very wide eyed. and extremely wary of me which is understandable.

"You have no need to fear me Blake. I'm not here to harm you because of where you come from and what's under that bow. And No, they didn't send me either. But I'll leave you with that Ms. Belladonna. Good luck in all your future endeavors."

I go back to my bedroll and get out my scroll and send a message to Yang

'Man I love screwing with people's heads. Also turn your scroll to vibrate.'

'What did you do now?'

'I got bored so I analyzed someone.'

'I'm serious when I tell you, that you need to stop doing that. It's not good for you making friends.'

'Meh, I take the good with the bad. Night Sis.'

'What am I gonna do with you. goodnight Ash'

* * *

Alright, today's the day. Initiation is starting soon and I'm honestly excited. Although most people I know don't wake up at 6 am but I can't calm myself. I'm gonna be kicking some Grimm butt today. Hopefully I don't get partnered with a complete asshole, although I wouldn't mind pairing with Cardin just so I can make sure he leaves people alone. Either way today's gonna be fun.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now I'm sure many of have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put and end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today" Poor Ruby, she is not happy right now.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of the time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to work with someone you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years."

"What?!" Didn't realize how loud that was

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not be hesitant to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, then return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grad you appropriately. Now, are there any questions?"

"Um yeah sir-?"

"Good, now take your positions."

Alright. Time to psyche myself up for this. Flying has to be fun right? Can't be too hard. So let's goOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"SHITTTTTTT!" fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Alright focus. Oh crap that's a tree. I got out Steele's Descent in its blade form and activated the molecular blade. I cut through the tree no problem but I was not expecting the tree right after that one, and I crashed through it. Ow that hurt. I landed with a surprisingly soft thud. And then I started heading in the direction of the temple.

* * *

I'm surprised I haven't seen any Grimm yet, I thought this was a Grimm infested forest.

"At least I'm not pretending like I know everything."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you."

"Ugh, just keep moving."

"Geez you guys are arguing like an old married couple. I could the both of you from across the chasm."

"Ash!"

"Yes Ruby it's me. And hello to you princess."

"Stop calling me princess!"

"Than stop acting liken you're entitled. Now what were you two arguing about?"

"Weiss doesn't know where the temple is and she's being super bossy!"

"I am not bossy. Don't say things like that!"

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"ENOUGH!" God I'm gonna get a headache from this. I look up from pinching the bridge of my noes and I see that both Ruby and Weiss jumped at my out burst. "You are both acting like children. Getting into a petty argument over whether or not your going the right way. Now, before you children continue to argue any more, we have a temple to go to. So lets move along now."

"I hate it when he does that." I perk my ears up and wait and see where she's going with this.

"Hate what?"

"When he goes into big brother mode like that. He's done it to both me and Yang twice now. This being the second time, it just makes me fell disappointed." Huh, at least I still got it.

"You are a confusing family."

"Get used to it Princess, cause you're apart of it now."

"I said to stop calling me that!" She still hasn't gotten it yet.

"I'm not repeating myself Princess. Let's go." Alright let's see which way was the temple?

* * *

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine! Stop worrying!"

"I'm so far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?!"

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

"Why don't you just jump?!"

"What are you, insane?!"

"I KNOW I AM! WHOOOOOO" I'm riding on top of the nevermore. Never thought I do that. They both look up at me like I actually am crazy.

"SEE YOU LADIES ON THE FLIP SIDE! YAHOOOO!" And I jump off. I see that a Red cloak is following in my falling plan.

I hit the ground hard, but I use my Aura to cushion the fall so that it doesn't hurt too much. I look up to see Yang and Blake staring at me with there mouths open.

"Heads up!" Oh I forgot about this part. I see Ruby falling towards us face first. Then a Jaune comes into view and smacks into Ruby sending them flying into the trees. I wince at the velocity that Jaune hit Ruby.

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt in the morning."

"Did your siblings fall from the sky?"

"Really I jumped off a nevermore, and Ruby kinda lost her grip. I think Weiss is still up there though."

My adoptive sister just face palms. We hear a commotion and look to our left and see Nora riding in on a Ursa. She then proceeds to run over here and pick up a white castle. Singing 'I'm queen of the castle~'

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I-"

Before she can even say anything Pyrrha comes running into the clearing with a deathstalker on her tail. Oh boy this has turned into quite the party.

Ruby jumps down from her tree and tucks into a roll.

"Ruby?"

"Yang!"

Before they can get into a hug Nora jumps in between them.

"Nora!"

"Well would you look at that. Another one to add to the merry band of misfits."

"GRRRR. I can't take it anymore! Can everyone chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

I could almost here the timer go off in my head.

"Yang look up."

I could see the faintest white dot overhead.

"How could you leave me!?"

"I said 'jump'..."

"She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling."

As if on cue Jaune jumps out of the tree and catches her. But ends up having her land on his back as they hit the ground. I can't help myself. I burst out laughing at the situation. It's a lot funnier right now than it was in the show. I just get a bunch of glares from everybody but Nora.

I give them a grin but don't have time to say a witty remark as the one and only Pyrrha Nikos comes flying in my direction and hits me.

"Karma's a bitch."

"Great now the gang's all here. Now we can die together."

The next few moments had me honestly the most scared for another person's life than I have ever been ever since my sister died. It was in slow motion when I saw that deathstalker's stinger comedown on Ruby. But thankfully Weiss and her glyphs she got there in time and froze the deathstalker. I collapsed on knees tears in my eyes thanking any god out there for giving me this new chance. As I get over to Ruby Yang is already done hugging her.

I stare at her for a couple seconds. I think she thinks I'm gonna yell at her. I just pick her up in a hug, and say

"Don't ever do the suicidal stuff again, that's my job." I then whisper so that only she can hear. "I can't lose another baby sister."

The look on her face was surely that of shock and sadness. Before she can say anything though.

"Come on. We need to get those relics and become hunters and huntress'."

"Guys, that things circling back. What are we gonna do?"

"Look there's no point dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's now point in fighting these things."

"Speak for yourselves, I enjoy a good fight." I get glares from everybody. "What? Was it something I said?"

Ignoring my comment the group continues.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind."

Both Jaune and Ruby grab their respective relics. I walk over an look to see what I should grab. I lay my eyes on my prize and I grab it.

"Why did you grab the pawn?"

"Because, get the pawn to the end of the board, and he can be whatever he wants to be." She seemed to contemplate what I meant and seemed to understand it.

"Oh and Weiss? Thanks for saving Ruby."

"Well she should be more careful in the future." And she's back.

We run to the cliff side with the Deathstalker in tow and the Nevermore following us. We get to the pillars and Nora distracted the giant bird Grimm with her grenade launcher hammer thing. We run towards the bridge and we're halfway across when the Nevermore rams into the bridge separating Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren from the rest of the group. Before I realize it. I'm on the Nevermore again, more specifically my arm in it's mouth. I wrench my arm out of it's mouth and climb onto it's back before I know it I see Blake running down it's back passing me. I'm pretty sure that she tells the girls what I'm doing right now. It's not like I can help that.

Before I know it the giant bird is circling around and heading straight for the tower, which the girls are on. And now they are shooting the damn thing with me still on it. I stab Steele's Descent into the back of the Nevermore to prepare for the collision with the tower. I some how manage to stay on for reasons I don't understand. It circles around again and Yang is firing Ember Celica shot's at it. It dives towards her but only end up catching her in it's mouth. Where she repeatedly punches it some more. I notice it's heading towards the cliff and I see the fleeting form of my adoptive sister's blonde hair.

It slams into the cliff side and lands perfectly on its claws. I take the chance to jump of but not before I do some damage of my own. I bring down my blade hard while activating the molecular blade tearing through it's thick feathers and cutting into its hide. I jump off and wait for the rest of the gang to put the finishing touches on dealing with giant bird. Weiss freezes the tail to the ground, jumps back and prepares her glyph. Yang and Blake use the ribbon from Gamble shroud and they proceed to fling Ruby towards the Nevermore

When Ruby hit's the cliff she traps the neck of the giant bird with her scythe and then runs up the cliff with the help of Weiss' glyphs thus decapitating it. I look back and I no longer see the deathstalker and I see that everyone else is fine.

"That's our sister Yang."

"Yes it is Ash, yes it is."

 **And done. Holy crap this took awhile. Well I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you all later PEACE!**


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby, that right goes to Rooster teeth.**

"Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... team RWBY. Lead by... Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you!" Ah Yang the ever dotting sister.

The sound of applause is deafening. Even more so than the last teams. Maybe because it's the last team being made. I wonder what Ozpin is planning since I haven't gone up there yet.

"Now as some of you may know, we had 1 extra person attend the initiation. And he retrieved the pawn piece. Would Ash Steele please come to the stage." I make my way up there with a huge grin on my face. "Do you know why your piece is special?"

"Yep, get the pawn to the end of the board and he can change into what ever other piece he wants."

"And what piece would that be?"

"I choose... the knight." Big shocker there on my part

"So be it. From now on, you will be apart of team RWBY... but the name will not change. Things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." You can say that again Oz.

* * *

We get to our dorm and then it dawns on me. I'm sharing a dorm room with four women, granted two of them are my sisters but still. We walk in a find the room to be pretty Spartan. Just four beds...

...

"Son of a bitch."

"Ash, You know what Dad says about that kind of language."

"Yeah well Dad isn't here right now, and in case you four haven't noticed, there's only four beds."

...

"Well he's right. What are we gonna do?" I suddenly got an idea. I look up the student store on my scroll, I find it and head over.

"You girls unpack and do what you want with the beds, I'll be right back."

I rushed to the student store and asked if they had strong material for hammock's. Luckily this wasn't an uncommon request so they had it readily available. I walked back to the dorm to find that they had decorated the room. There was an 'Achieve' poster stuck to the wall. I find it funny how even though this is real life to me now, that they're still hints to my world. Books and desks all over the place. Ruby messing with the curtains with her scythe. And that the girls had already put the beds into makeshift bunk beds. One bed was separated from the bed below it by stacked books on all four of the posts. The other 'bunk' beds were a little more dangerous in my opinion. The bed on top was being suspended by four sets of ropes that were connected to the ceiling. Right over the other bed.

"This is the most shoddy construction job I've ever seen." My face full of awe from those beds simply doing what shouldn't be possible.

"What's up bro? Like our bunk beds?"

"Honestly Yang? I'm glad I went with the hammock option. I might get crushed and die... again."

"What do you mean by 'die again'?"

"Oh quite simply really Blake. I've already died once. It's how I got this scar." I lift up my shirt to show them the scar that I had received to 'earn' my trip to Remnant.

I've never truly looked at my scar before. It was the length of my index finger smack dab right in the middle of my chest. Almost completely parallel with my sternum. Even I think about it hard enough, I can still fell the pain.

I look to see that Weiss has a look on her face that screams 'That's one nasty scar.' While Blake just looks like it's not surprising. Hmm, time to call her out on it.

"What's the matter Blake? Usually when I show people, they usually have a horrid look on their face or something akin to the peculiar face that Weiss is currently displaying at the moment." At the mention of her little display, Weiss' face immediately moves back to that of her neutral expression.

"How did you get that scar?"

"I'm gonna tell you both the same story I have told Ruby, Yang, and our Dad. Whether or not you believe me is up to you. I was walking home from school one day and I heard a scream. So I said 'what the hell?' and went and checked it out. What I saw utterly disgusted me. I saw a man trying rape a young woman, not much older than me if I had to guess. I didn't like that one bit so I tried to shoulder tackle him. It didn't work because he saw me coming. He elbowed me in the chest and I went down like a sack of potatoes. He then went on a tirade on why I shouldn't have done that. He then proceeded to stab me in the chest with his big ass knife. I black out and the next the thing I know I'm falling towards the ground at high speeds very high up of the ground. I hit said ground and I stand up and I see Ruby fighting Roman. And then the rest is history."

"You realize how impossible that story is right?"

"Come one Princess, I thought you had the highest education money could buy? No situation is impossible, just highly improbable that it will occur."

"Well if that's he case, then isn't there a probability that there's a situation that's impossible?"

"Ah my dear Ruby, you have discovered a paradox." I got two confused looks from my sisters.

"What's a 'paradox'?"

"A paradox is a statement or proposition that, despite sound reasoning from acceptable premises, leads to a conclusion that seems senseless, logically unacceptable, or self-contradictory."

"Where did you receive your education from?"

"That would be kissing and telling now wouldn't it be Weiss? Unless you want to spill your own dirty laundry, or I could do that for you?" She immediately froze up at my words, because she now gets that I have more dirt on all my teammates than any of them have on me combined. Because I have read up on almost all of them, thanks to my platonically placed love towards RWBY.

"Now Yang, if you could be a dear and hit me up towards the ceiling. I have a hammock to hang."

Without even a second thought I'm flying towards the ceiling. I grab hold of the sides of the beam with one arm while I have my hammock materials with my other. It takes me a good 25 minutes but I eventually get everything squared away.

"Alright, I vote we get some sleep, classes start tomorrow and I vote we be well rested." I get a resounding yes to my statement.

* * *

*WHHHEEEWWWW* **(I don't know how to right a whistle sound)**

"Good morning team RWBY~!"

"Gah Ruby, my ears!"

"Sorry..." I peek over my hammock and see that she has a sheepish look on her face. The rest of the team seem to have the same scowl as I do.

"Anyway, We have a few classes together today our first one is at 9:00." I look at my scroll and it says it's 8:00 am. Thank god for these later starting classes. I don't even care about the Uniforms though. I will however keep my trench coat.

I jump down from my hammock, get my school uniform and head to the bathroom.

"I call first dibs in the bathroom." I heard a resounding hey from each one of the girls, well maybe except Blake. It only took me about 5 minutes to clean myself up and I step out of the bathroom.

"Did you even clean yourself?!"

"Actually yes I did Princess, I'm sorry that it doesn't take me 30 minutes to make myself look decent. Now hurry up, I don't want to be late for classes on the first day."

She glared at me like I had just wronged her very being.

"Come on chop, chop, chop. We haven't got all day."

We all got finished with our daily morning routine with around 10 minutes to spare before class started. I exit our dorm and notice that JNPR was across the hall from us. So me being the asshole that I am. I banged on the door very loudly. I was greeted by a furious Jaune who was barely even dressed.

"What?!"

"Classes start in 10 minutes. Better hurry if you don't want to be late.~" The look on his face was priceless.

I went to the cafeteria to get a quick energy bar for to hold me off till lunch. I walk into class and I find that I'm the only one there, even my own team hasn't shown up yet. I see professor Port sitting at his desk, waiting for the new first years to all arrive no doubt.

"Ahh, it seems you are my first arrival. Tell me my dear boy what is your name?"

"Ash Steele."

"Good to meet you Mr. Steele I am-"

"Professor Port, Grimm studies teacher. Renowned Hunter for his skill in catching and slaying Grimm with his bare hands and Blunderaxe."

"I see that someone has-"

"Tends to bore his classes with his tales of heroism from his countless adventures slaying Grimm in a boring manner as to not spook the children or terrify them to the very real and extremely dangerous dangers that the world of Remnant hold." When I finished I could practically see the sweat drop coming off his face. I would have burst out laughing if not for my dear sister Yang.

"Doing that to other students I'm slightly ok with, but to our teacher? ON THE FIRST DAY?! Sit down before you make a mess of things again." She says all this while pulling on my ear.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Yang!~ Stop pulling my ears.~ It hurts."

"Then stop 'analyzing everyone you meet when you first get the chance."

"It's quite alright dear. He is correct though. How he figured it out without even being in one of my classes before is something beyond me however." He looks surprised to say the least. Although trying to read him is quite difficult with his giant mustache.

The class proceeded as it did in the show, but what the show didn't portray was how many people were actually asleep. When Professor Port finish's his long speech he asks a question, but not the question I was expecting.

"But there is one hidden meaning behind this story. Can any one of you tell me what this meaning is?" He gestures to all his students, though only a few are awake. Weiss, one other student who I don't know, and me. Weiss seemed to be still angry at Ruby, but being the every goody-two shoes student. She contemplates his question, but she has a look of confusion on her face. It seems she was more focused on Ruby than the actual lesson. The one other student who was awake just had a blank look on his face. It seems I was the only one who had actually focused on his story. From his tale I had gathered the points of the Beowulf's weakness, how it attacked, and how he had captured the beast.

He hadn't used a weapon.

I slam my hand down on my desk waking everyone who had been previously asleep. I stand up and thrust my hand up into the air.

"I know the answer to your question Professor Port, the answer to the tale of your heroism. The hidden meaning behind this tale." I made my way down to next to Professor Port from my seat, as I stand next to Port I see that everyone has a confused look on their face. All except for Weiss.

"The answer is... that you did that entire escapade... without... a... weapon!" Adding flare to the sentence for dramatic effect. I've been too serious as of late, and I want to get back to my usually goofy chaotic self. Weiss seems like she's about to explode from anger. I think I just found out what Weiss hates most, being one upped.

Port smacks his hand on my back, with a lot more strength I was expecting. As his hand connects with my back it makes me stumble forward a little.

"Well done my boy. The reward for your answer is the chance to prove your self to your fellow students, with a fight."

Well shit

* * *

I was standing in front of the cage that was supposed to be for Weiss but I screwed that up. I had Steele's Descent poised towards the cage. Without warning Port brings down his Blunderaxe. The Boarbatusk came charging towards me. I rolled to the left and switched to my rifle and started peppering the boar like creature. I ran out of energy dust rounds in that clip. I reloaded with my second clip but by the time I had my rifle ready to shoot again it was rolling at me, not even phased by my rounds against its tough bone plating. I dodge out of the way again switching my rifle into its sword form. Now I learned later that all of team RWBY had been yelling at me about the proper strategies for fighting such a thing. But the ringing in my ears from my rifle ever prevalent in my ears still. I charge the boar ready to slash the it horizontally. But this one seemed to be a smarter than the rest of the Grimm I've encountered thus far. I had tried for several minutes to land a hit on the creature but to no avail I couldn't land a hit.

Then it hit me. Not literally of course, but the reason why Port told that story. We have to adapt to our situation at hand, and the way he was telling it was a good way to do that was without a weapon. So I tossed my weapon aside and prepped for the charging boar.

"What are you doing you dolt?! Pick up your weapon, that thing is going to gore straight through you!" Well my hearings back.

"Think back to the story Princess, try and remember." As I finished that sentence the boar bull rushes me. Yes I know that was a bad choice of words but I couldn't think of anything else to describe it as. As he was a few feet from my body I thrust out my arms grabbing it's tusks. I heard a collective gasps as I made contact with him. I had both of my hands wrapped around his tusks. I smirked and I lifted him above my head and slammed him into the ground. I kicked his side that he flipped onto his back. I then laced my hand with some of my Aura and pierced his underbelly grasping what I believed to be his heart and pulled it out. I pull it out and I was correct. At least I thought I was correct, it was beating after all.

What I did next was either the best or worst decision I have ever made in my life on my time on Remnant.

I crushed the heart in my hand. I felt memories of being in the emerald forest just roaming around looking for some sort of depressing emotion to feed on. Next there was a portly man in front of me. Next thing I know I'm in a cage for who knows how long. The same portly man visiting me in my cage calling me 'Edgar' constantly. Then it jumps to me charging at... me? Then the 'memories' end.

Apparently all that took for the visions to come to and then pass was a couple of seconds as Port clapped my back telling me I had done a good job. Then the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff, walked out of class, outside and proceeded to throw up. For a Grimm, that thing had a lot of memories. It had experienced a lot of hate, and surprisingly, sadness. I just couldn't keep that from coming back into my thoughts.

"Ash! Are you ok?!"

"No, Ruby I am not ok. I just saw some of that things memories." I look down at my hand and it was still heavily coated in the back Grimm blood.

"What do you mean, 'you saw some if its memories'?"

"Exactly what I said. I saw some of it's memories, and felt its emotions. A lot of hate and anger, and... sadness." What I said must have really upset them because each member of my team had a pale face.

"That's absurd, Grimm do not have souls. How can they have emotions?"

"I don't know Princess, just that it had emotions. And thinking about it makes me sick. So lets drop it and get to class." I say with a smile on face. I had to show that I was fine so that they wouldn't worry. So I march on towards our next class. Which happened to be introduction into our combat class.

* * *

We were waling towards Goodwitch's classes but I noticed that Weiss had a scowl on her face.

"What's got your panty's in a twist Weiss?"

She stopped and looked at me.

"And what makes you think something's wrong?" She said with a hint of malice behind her voice.

"Do I really need to spell it out or are you gonna voice your own frustrations?"

"How do you know something is even wrong in the first place?" Again with the malice. Even if I didn't already know what was going on, it wouldn't be hard to pick up from her increasing bad attitude.

"Weiss, I'm not gonna fight about this."

"There is nothing-"

"Fine. You have left me no choice. You are royally pissed off that Ruby got made team leader instead of you. That she has done nothing to deserve her position and she continues to act like a child. You've studied, trained and even prayed for this opportunity. Yet to have it taken away from you by a mere child in your eyes. You believe Ozpin made a mistake. But what you don't get is that no one, and I mean absolutely no one, will follow a leader that can't even earn the respect of those that they lead. And right now, I would follow Ruby into the depths of hell and back, you, on the other hand, I wouldn't even help you with a Beowulf, not because you don't need help. Because you don't deserve it." I start walking in her direction and start poking her chest.

"Out there in the real world, your status and money aren't gonna save you. The things you have to rely on are your skill, your mindset, and most importantly your friends. Stop acting like you are entitled to what you don't deserve. The only reason why I'm not hitting you for being so idiotic is because of my baby sister. And no I'm not talking about Ruby or Yang. My blood related little sister. Who died at the hands of someone like you who, thought that they can have everything because of who they are. If you can't get that out of your thick skull, then you are no better than the monsters we are here to kill." After my 'older brother mode' as Yang and Ruby call it I storm off towards Goodwitch's class.

I sit down towards the back and wait for class to start. The students are filing in. The rest of my team, who are surprisingly still with each other. Goodwitch then goes off on the finer points of combat, what we can expect from this class. Why the arena in which students fight is lower than the stands, so that students wouldn't be directly level with the fighting. She then explains how the arena is built with a primary and secondary force field. The primary field surrounds the arena itself preventing any high velocity objects such as shrapnel, various weapons, and even bodies to not go through. The secondary force field is to prevent anything getting through, such as if a dangerous explosive happened to roll of the stage it wouldn't explode directly in front of the students and them being behind the second field it wouldn't hurt the students. And that a student can't interfere with a match to either help or hinder a student. Then she says we are going to have one sparring session and that she would like one volunteer. I immediately raise my hand. I needed to blow of some steam from earlier.

"Ah, Mr. Steele, or do you prefer the Xiao Long title?"

"Steele is just fine Professor."

"Alright, now who will be your opponent."

"I will ma'am."

Well it looks like I do get to hit Weiss after all.

"Very well Ms. Schnee. When you are ready with your combat gear, you may both start. Seeing how I was already semi dressed for the occasion, I jog over to my locker and put on my combat gear. Which consisted of a Red t-shirt with a black nevermore mask on the front. Black jeans with my red, white, and black sneakers. I also had my trench coat as it just wouldn't feel right if I didn't have it on. I walk back to the arena to already find Weiss ready.

"This will be fought in a tournament style. When either combatants have their aura in the red or their weapon knocked out of the stage, the match is over. When you are both ready, please take your positions."

"Go ahead Princess, make the first move."

"Stop calling me princess!" And with that she burst forward with the help of her glyphs.

I made her glance off of my blade to veer her a little of course. I then turned around to face her to start pressing the attack. She only barely blocking my attacks as she couldn't get away from me as I always proved to be on top of her. She surprised me though when she switched up her tactics from defensive to pressing the offensive. Forcing me to be defensive. She then knocked my weapon away but not out of the ring. I didn't make a move towards my weapons as I started to utilize the boxing forms that Yang had been coaching me on. As they were fighting with my fists I couldn't figure out the style immediately but I consider myself average at it.

I started taking hits to my arms from her Rapier slowly but surely draining my Aura meter. She slipped up though when she thought she had me on the ropes when I feinted being hurt by one of her jabs at my body that had gotten through my defenses. She went for a wide open stab and seeing that she took my bait, I sidestepped to my right, grabbed the blade and yanked it away from me while she still had a grip on it. When she was caught off balance, I grabbed her by the waist from behind her **(Don't even think about it.)** and suplexed her where she hit the ground hard. I then picked her up by her collar and threw her with all my might towards the opposite sides of the stage. I looked at mine and her Aura. While mine was about halfway down, hers was almost in the red from my feint attack.

She was still holding Myrtenaster. At least she has a good grip. She charged a speed glyph and I was ready for it. However, I didn't see the holding glyph above me so that I couldn't move. I realized this too late and watched helplessly as she bolted straight towards me. When she made contact I felt an immense pain from that attack. It may have taken a big chunk out of my Aura but I wasn't out yet. I got back up to see her running at me with a determined look in her eye. I saw that my Steele's Descent was behind her so that wasn't an option. So I was gonna use the same trick I used on the Boarbatusk on her to see if she was really paying attention to my fight with the Grimm. So I readied myself and waited for her to lunge. As predicted, she lunged at me, so I took the hit to my Aura to stop her blade from going any further, grabbed her arm, lifted her and slammed her onto the ground. She was just barely hanging out side of the red zone so I decided enough was enough and grabbed her weapon and tossed it outside the ring.

There was a loud buzzer as the match had been called. I tested to make sure that the fields were down and I retrieved Myrtenaster from the floor and was planning on returning it to Weiss. I got over to Weiss to she that she already picked herself up off the ground. I handed her back her weapon and for the short time that I had known her, she didn't have a scowl on her face. Neither was she giving me a glare. I motion for her to go back to her seats, me sitting next to my team instead of my previous spot all the way in the back.

"So Weiss, what's on your mind?"

"Couple of things actually. Back in the hallway you called me out on my frustrations almost to a point. Even though I have rarely talked to you since initiation. And you did so without calling me 'Princess'."

"Because I knew it was serious. I know when I can be my normal self, and when I have to enter 'Big Brother Mode'." I say while glaring at Yang and Ruby. Ruby looks sheepish while Yang gives me a shit eating grin.

"Maybe Dad would like to hear of romantic escapades my dear sister Yang. The one's where you swing for both teams. The color from her already pale face fades.

"How did you know about those?!" She practically hisses at this point. At her reaction I have to stifle my laugh because I actually don't know.

"Actually Yang, for once I didn't know. But thanks for the info." She now just realizes what she has done, and goes redder than Ruby's cloak.

The rest of class was just watching other students duking it out, and Goodwitch praising them or lecturing them on what they did wrong. Though Weiss and Ruby still seem distraught about something and I guess that I can't fix those thoughts.

It was later that night, right around the time it was transitioning from dusk into evening that I see Ruby walk into the room and crack open a couple books. While I'm up here fooling around on my scroll, I start to think about my world. The very few friends I left behind, and thinking about my little sister. It seems that Yang had noticed my silence and me longer tapping on my scroll, so she decided to speak up.

"What's on your mind bro?"

"Just thinking about home."

"Yeah, I miss Patch too, and Dad. Though we have each other here at Beacon so that's good."

"Although I agree with you Yang, that's not what I meant by home. Where I came from before I got to Remnant."

I look over the side of my Hammock and see that I have peaked the interests of Yang, Ruby and Blake. Seeing this I roll off my hammock and land in the middle of the room. I sit with my legs crossed and gesture to them.

"Ask any questions you want." First off was Blake.

"What do you mean, 'before you came to Remnant.'?"

"Well you know the story of me coming to this world, but you none of you know of my world. It is a world vastly different from this one. No Grimm, and no Faunas. And a helluva lot more people."

"Is your supposed 'world' a lot more peaceful than Remnant?"

"Nope, if anything Blake, it's probably more violent. You see, we have weapons that could absolutely destroy us. And all will take to do so is the single press of a button. We rape, kill and destroy all for the sakes of 'God'. And a lot of religions started out like this, but have mellowed out considerably. There has been countless wars with ourselves, and even two wars that have been called World Wars. There was a lot of death and injustices during those times. But that doesn't mean that there aren't beautiful things in my world. There's art, books, people, and even the world itself." As I explained all this, the 3 of them look flabbergasted, at the destruction that I was speaking of most likely.

"Anything else?"

"What was your original family like?"

"Well, I had a baby sister and of course a mother and a father. My sister died when she was 10 and I was 13, so 4 years ago, also the reason I hate my birthday. She died on the way to my party that my family had set up for me. She was on her way back from a friends house cause she was sleeping over at her house. Some pyromaniac decided that that house was the perfect choice to burn down. With the entire family in it, including my sister. Now my Dad was a great father before the death of my sister. But after he was a drunken bastard that could barely get up in the morning. He wasn't abusive, he just stopped caring about me. My mother died of a heart attack when I was 6 so I don't know how to describe her. All right next question." Despite me saying all this depressing things, I still had a smile on my face. Though Ruby looked like she was about to cry, Yang was for once speechless, and Blake had a sad look on her face.

"How did you cope with it all?" Straight to the point Blake. Good job.

"Well for the first 3 years I didn't. I just barely got over it. That's why Ruby I was so scared that I lost you on initiation. Now onto to something less depressing."

"Ok... What was your school like?"

"The schools I went to, and damn near all schools were about academics. Until you were 18. The reason why Weiss asked where I got my education from because I believe she didn't know how I was that intelligent, and well versed in combat without having the resources to back it up. But thankfully when you have a semblance like mine, learning how to fight is so much easier. Alright back to studying for now. We still have classes to study for."

The next hour or so was us studying, Yang was complaining about it the entire time. Then we hit the hay. Although I suspected that Ruby was still studying because I guess she still had that talk with Ozpin. I awoke from my slumber when I heard the door open. I'm pretty sure that's Weiss when I hear her try and wake up Ruby. Knowing this was a personal moment between the two, I try and fall back asleep.

"Weiss I-I was studying then I fell asleep I'm sorry." There was an eerie silence for awhile and I could only guess what was happening.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Uh I-I don't"

"Answer the question."

"Uhh, cream an five sugars."

I hear Weiss sigh "Don't move."

And almost right after that I hear move something

"Here" Well that was fast

"Um thanks Weiss"

"Ruby I think you have what it takes to be good leader. Just know that I'm gonna be the best teammate you'll ever have. Good luck studying." I hear her get down from Ruby's bed

"That's wrong by the way."

"Hey Ruby?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid."

"If you guys don't be quiet I'm gonna use Ruby's whistle."

I could only imagine there faces paleing.

"H-how much of that did you here?"

"As soon as you opened the door Weiss I was awake. So I heard all of it. And plus, next time you want to have a discreet matter, whisper it thank you."

I only heard the door close softly after that.

"Hey Ash?"

"Sup Rubes?"

"Did you really hear all of that?"

"Yep, but don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Ok, well night then."

"Night Rubes."

I woke up not in my hammock but In a white void. I sit up and take in my surroundings, only to see that it's just the white void.

 _'About time you woke up.'_

'Ok... what the hell was that?'

 _'Well that's rude. I'm right behind you.'_

I turn around and I see a Boarbatusk standing there. I jump up and reach for my weapon to find that it's not there and I'm in my PJ's.

'What on earth is going on?'

 _'We're inside your mind right now. In the real world, your still sleeping. We are here to discuss about me. More specifically my heart that resides in your soul now.'_

'Wait... What?'

 _'I'm Edgar, the Boarbatusk you killed earlier. I must say, using that old man's story as a way to defeat me was quite remarkable. But you must be very confused about all this.'_

'Uh yeah, why the hell is a Grimm talking to me and not trying to kill me?'

 _'Simple, I kill you in here, and I kill you out there, so that means I die. As to why I'm talking to you is because I'm here to tell you that the more Grimm you 'devour' with your semblance the more you know about us. As I'm sure, you saw what I went through since the old man captured me up to the point where you killed me. That's because that was the most emotional point in my life, as it was filled with anger. Same thing will happen with other Grimm that you 'devour' but for now you have me.'_

'Ok, what do I get for 'devouring' Grimm other than more voices in my head?'

 _'You grow stronger. But since you already have me any other Boarbatusk you devour you'll just get there memories. Thus adding to my own memories. To actually grow stronger, you need to devour other Grimm, such as a Beowulf or an Ursa. But they have to be strong, or else their minds will be destroyed.'_

'How do you know all this?'

 _'Well someone has to tell you how this all works don't they?'_

'Fine I get it. Stronger the Grimm Stronger I become. Seems fair enough. This is definitely a weird experience that's for sure.'

 _'Well I would think so. I used to want to kill you, and I'm pretty sure that my more primal side still does.'_

'Huh, funny. What time is it right now?'

 _'You'll know in about a second.'_

'What does that-'

*WHHHEEEWWWW*

"GAH!" I turn over and I fall out of my hammock and hit the floor from around 15 feet up.

I glare up at Ruby who has a smile on her face. With the rest of team RWBY.

"You what the consequence for this is gonna be right?"

They all get confused looks on there faces.

"Starting tomorrow after school, we are starting the Steele's Ascent training, and you can thank our fearless for that."

Both Ruby and Yang grow wide eyes and their faces are full of fear, while Blake and Weiss are confused.

"What's this 'Steele's Ascent' training that you two seem so afraid of?" I give a Weiss a shit eating grin.

"Oh, it's just a small workout program that I came up with."

"Small my ass! You had us on that hell of a program for 2 weeks and we were dying."

"Yeah but you came out better for it. Ruby could run faster and longer. You got physically tougher but a large margin. And Dad said that if I ever needed to put you two back on the program for whatever reason. Which this reason is the same as the last, but this time Ruby caused it instead of Yang, That I had his full support. So I'm invoking that privilege." Ruby looks downtrodden and Yang looks pale.

"Blake Weiss... Welcome to hell."

 **And that does it for chapter will be the last chapter for this story for this year. Please read and review, and I hope to see you all next year.**


	3. Family Troubles

**The third chapter of 'My new life has begun' has well... begun Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby**

It had been a couple of weeks since the first day at Beacon. Nothing really happened besides me torturing my team. I had Weiss do sprints for hours on end without stopping so as to increase her physical endurance. Because where she stands now is she is like a toothpick compared to Yang. She needs to train her body not her mind. I had Blake practice lifting twice her body weight so as to make her physically stronger. Ruby needed to gain a more tactical prowess of her surroundings so I had her study up on different tactics from a copious amount of books from the library. Yang needed to just get a more studious mind, she may be a powerhouse but she doesn't have the mind for school like some kids here do. So I had her study, and study, and study some more. By the end of the two weeks they were physically and mentally drained.

"Yang I know why I you hate your brother." It was the last day I had them on the program. I stood over my students with a proud smile on my face.

"Well done guys, you all did excellent. And in celebration for your job well done. When you are all rested up and ready to go, we are going out to eat. My treat." The look on all their faces was that of pure joy. Whether it was from no longer doing the program or going out to eat.

"You four need to decide where we go, and when we go. I will be heading to the library to do some research of my own. I will be back in a couple of hours. Because I'm pretty sure you all want to rest." I left the room to head to the library.

I spent the next couple of hours looking up various religions, possible things that could have sent me here to Remnant.

But I find nothing on how I could even get home. But I do find that there are a few religions on Remnant. The first one that I found was Dustism, the belief that there are higher beings composed of Dust that sent down their children in the form of Dust crystals and Dust... well, dust. Then I found Auraism, the belief that one could reach enlightenment through Aura. Of course the was Atheism, and finally Montyism. People worshipped a man named Monty Oum for he is seen throughout all of time. He is best known for his creations. Such as music, dancing and even Art. It was rumored that he was the one who helped mankind develop Mecha-shifting. Funny, Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY is seen as a God in this Universe. Awesome thing is I've met him at an RTX before. Not so awesome I that he's dead now. May he forever rest in piece.

After my couple of hours of research I had back to the dorms to check on the girls. I walk into the dorm and find that they are all asleep. I find a note in the middle of the floor that reads 'We decided to go to Griff's steak house down by main tomorrow around noon since we have a day off. Hope you saved up enough -Yang' Of course they would. Luckily I've been saving up from all the jobs I've done during my time here on Remnant. I think a couple hundred thousand Lien will do it, most of that came from Tai Yang as a late birthday gift. I look at my sleeping teammates and deicide to let them sleep for once. They will be sore tomorrow.

I roam the halls of Beacon for awhile. I eventually make my way into the cafeteria to find Ozpin at the coffee machine.

"Good evening Professor. What brings you here this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same thing young Ash."

"Today was the last day I had my team on my training program. They are all sleeping so I left the room to let them sleep, thus why I am here."

"I see. Well to answer your question, my coffee machine broke, so I am using the cafeteria one until mine is fixed."

"Let me guess... it broke because you used it too much." He gives a small chuckle

"Yes something akin to that."

"I must ask you something Mr. Steele."

"Shoot."

"Why did you give that talk to Ms. Schnee earlier?"

"Because she needed it. It probably helped that Professor Port also talked to her as well, in a slightly less aggressive manner."

"It seems you have as much acuteness as to what goes on in my school as much as I do it seems."

"No not really. I don't know anything about any other teams beside JNPR and my own. If you can figure out how I will give you a cookie."

"You are awfully friendly with the headmaster of the school Mr. Steele."

"Meh, I always had a good relationship with my teachers. I hope I'm not being to presumptuous with this."

"No I prefer to have friendly conversations with my students. Most of the children see me as the headmaster and not someone that they can talk to."

"Well headmaster, I thank you for that. There's not many heads of schools that have such an open door like you."

"Yes well I try." He looks at the clock "I must be getting back to my office, this was a pleasant chat Mr. Steele, I hope that you will come to me if you need anything."

"Of course headmaster, have a nice rest of your evening." He gives me a small smile and a nod and walks out of the cafeteria.

I continue walking through the school aimlessly, just wandering. My mind eventually wanders to back home. I miss my friends, even my drunken father. I wish I had just one day to tell them that I'm ok. That they need not worry about me. I eventually made my way back to my dorm and proceeded to fall asleep.

 _'So your back.'_

'Not like I have a choice. This is my head after all.'

 _'True, though I must discuss something with you.'_

'Ok shoot.'

 _'Where do you come from? I've gone through your memories and it's vastly different then what I've seen through your eyes when I first got in here.'_

'I don't originate from this world, I come from a world where all of this' I gesture to Edgar, to team RWBY and even the world of Remnant 'Is all from a online show called RWBY. So I know a lot of what is gonna happen in the next year or so. After that it's anyone's game.'

 _'Your so casual about it's kinda scaring me.'_

'Meh, it's nothing new to me. To be honest I have been dreaming of this for a long time. To be put into a world that's not my own. It's very exciting.'

 _'I see, well it's time for you to get up. The girls are getting up and you promised them food.'_

'Yeah, yeah. Good talk Edgar.'

* * *

I flop out of my hammock and stare at the barely waking group of teenagers.

"So you gals get a good night sleep?"

"Ash I hate you."

"Comes with being the older brother Yang. Either way, we have a fun day ahead of us. So what do you guys want to do first?"

"How sre you so cheery right now?"

"Because I snorted some of you energy Dust Weiss." I'm pretty sure if she was drinking she would have spit taked."

"You did what?! Are you that much of Dunce that you would actually consume Dust?!"

"Geez, I didn't actually snort Dust. I'm just usually this peppy when I get a good nights sleep."

"Ash, I'm too sore to deal with you antics right now."

"I do apologize Blake, but we all needed it. I did do it along with you guys, though I did the physical exercise and not the mental ones like I put Ruby and Yang through."

"Either way I'm hungry, lets head to breakfast and then come up with a plan from there."

"Aye, good idea."

We all have our food, just discussing what the plan is gonna be for the day.

"So... after lunch today I have to go do some shopping if any of you want to join me you are more than welcome to do so."

"After lunch I'm coming back here and going back to sleep. I still need to recharge."

"I couldn't agree with you more Blake." Yang and Ruby give nods to there statements. I assumed that means they will be coming back as well.

"Well looks like I'll be shopping by myself. Fine by me. So what do you guys want to do until lunch?"

"Relax." They all say at the same time. So we relaxed until lunch.

Lunch hit and we all went to Griff's steakhouse, the steak was awesome and they even had some fish to sell. Blake not so subtly ordered a lot. When lunch had ended the rest of team RWBY went back to Beacon while I went out shopping. I was in a store when I saw Emerald helping an old man up.

What the hell? That isn't supposed to happen until next semester. This is definitely wrong. Maybe I can save Tukson while I'm at it.

So I left the store and crossed the street. I followed them until they entered a store which I'm assuming it was Tukson's I entered in after them and low and behold it was filled with books. I made eye contact with Mercury as he was the closest to me and he gave me a glare. I gave him a small smile and went to browse the books.

*Ding*

"Be right there!" I looked to the double doors leading to the back of the store and I see that Tukson is carrying two large pile of books.

"Welcome to Tukson's book trade! Home to every book under the sun. How may uh-... How may I help you?"

"Just browsin'"

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of the Thief and the Butcher?"

"Yes we do."

"That's great."

"That was so convincing there Emerald." The look on all there faces was priceless.

"I mean come on. If you here to kill him there are so many better ways to go about. I'm pretty sure that you have already pissed off Cinder by being here. Didn't she tell you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

"You better keep quiet friend or you just might find yourself without a head."

"Oh like he doesn't know what you are here to do Mercury. Now run along and let someone who can do things right handle this. Or do I have to have a chat with Cinder and let her know that you disobeyed your orders. Again." They give each other a look and then they look back to Tukson and then back at me. They look a little frightened and then proceed to walk out the door. Tukson looks like he's about jump over the counter and attack me.

"Hold Tukson, I'm not actually here to kill you. I'm actually here to help you get out of here. Why do you think I got those two out of here?" He pauses at my words

"How do I know I can trust you? You seemed pretty adamant on killing me earlier."

"Because I was trying to get them out of the store. I'm trying to save your life dumbass. Now I suggest that you take you ticket to Vacuo and leave now. I'm pretty sure they will be back soon."

He finally seems to get that I'm helping him and he goes into the back. Happy with myself I myself leave the store. I head back to Beacon.

* * *

"Oh look she sent the kids again. This is turning out just like the divorce."

"Ugh, Spare us the thought of you procreating."

"That was a joke and this... just might tell me where you two have been all day."

"What?"

"I'm a professional sweetheart. Pay attention, you might learn something... why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah I would, now where have you been all day?"

"Trying to clean up your mess. But another one of Cinder's agents already beat us to the punch."

"I had that under control."

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise."

"Listen you little punk, if it were up to me, I would take you and your street rat friend here and I would-"

"Do what, Roman?"

"Haha I'd uh... not kill them?"

"Cinder!"

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would be runaway."

"I was going to."

"He was going to escape to Vacuo, Mercury and I decided that we would take it upon ourselves to kill the rat. But one of your other agents did it for us. He reminded us to not disobey orders again and I remember what happened last time that we did."

"One of my other... agents? What did he look like?"

"He had a black trench coat, slicked back grey hair with a single strand going down his face. He had grey eyes and a scar running across his cheek. Those were the most noticing features about him."

"You two, Adam, and our dear friend Roman here, are the only ones that I even consider talking to. It seems that someone outside of our little group knows of our plans, and he's not an ally. We need to be a little more careful keeping our secrets a little more closely guarded from now on."

* * *

I wave to the pilot.

"Hey thanks again for the ride back!"

"Don't sweat it kid, it's my job."

"Either way thanks, I'm get back to my dorm now."

I step off the airship and stretch my body. Did I really do the right thing saving Tukson? Plus, I thought they weren't supposed to go to that store until second semester. Either way it's done now. There's nothing I can do to change it.

"Glad that's over with."

"Glad what is over with?"

"Gah Blake, don't sneak up on people like that. You're gonna give me a hard attack."

"Sorry, but what are you talking about?"

*Sigh* "I just saved Tukson from being killed by some white fang cronies." I say as quietly as I can

"What do you mean saved him?"

"Exactly as I said. I saved him."

"And how did you know they were White Fang?"

"Well, not really White Fang per say... just some people who are under the employment of the one who has the Vale White Fang on a leash."

"How much do you know about their operations?"

"A lot actually. But before you ask, I'm not going to reveal anything yet. The queen may have her moves ahead of everyone else but not me. But don't worry, when the time is right I will make sure nothing happens." I give her a warm smile but she doesn't give it back.

"Why won't you do anything now?" She practically hisses.

"No need to get so upset about it, I do anything now, I ruin any chance of me foiling there future plans." I look her straight in the eye. Give her another warm smile.

"Besides, we have bigger fish to worry about now don't we. Like making sure that we do well in school and all that." She looks down for a second and then looks up with a small smile of her own.

"I suppose your right."

* * *

Watching Jaune take this beating from Cardin was both admirable and pitiful. He kept getting back up to go back to fight he couldn't win. The fight ended when Cardin kneed Jaune in the gut. Just like in the show. He was about to hit him with an overhead swing when...

*bzzt*

"That's enough. Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please to refer to your scroll during combat, gauging your Aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf, now would we?"

I don't hear Cardin but I'm pretty sure he says something along the lines of 'Speak for yourself.'

"I believe that we have time for one more match. Let us see you the first participant will be." Huh that's new. I look up at the randomizer and I see that it is spinning through various students and it finally lands on...

"Pyrrha Nikos. Will you please come down to arena please. And we will find out who your opponent is in just a second." I hear the rest of the students groan at her words. The spinner finally settles on...

"Ash Steele. Please come on down to the arena. And good luck young man." I'm gonna need more than your stupid luck Goodwitch.

Alright lets see what I know about Pyrrha. She is a master fighter of both rifle and sword combat. I don't know her hand to hand combat but I can only assume that it's up there just as well. Her semblance is polarity and she uses it masterfully. She's a keen tactician, has immense stamina, and can definitely out last me in a fight. So I'm pretty much screwed. Well no point in not trying, I will do my best.

"Hey Pyrrha, can you do me a favor?"

"And what would that be?"

"Not go easy on me because we're friends."

"I think I can manage that." Good, I'm hopefully getting her at her best.

"Well alright then, whenever you are ready my friend."

*bzzt*

Pyrrha wastes no time in rushing onto my position I barely have enough time to ready up Steele's descent to block her strikes. I have to dodge her blasted shield because there is no way that I can block that damn thing. I'm eventually able to get away from her relentless onslaught. I look at my scroll and it reads that I still have the majority of my aura while Pyrrha hasn't even taken a scratch.

I look over at Pyrrha and she has a determined look on her eyes. I notice that she isn't moving like she's expecting me to do something crazy like I've always done in my matches. So I do a throw back to my first ever combat match here at Beacon though a little differently.

I plunge my sword into the ground and get into my Muai Thai stance. I started taking up Muai Thai when I first came to Beacon, asking for the lesson from Beacon's Muai Thai teacher, Professor Apachai. I look back at Pyrrha and she seems amused, though a bit curious. I hop over to her making sure that I stay on the balls of my feet. I make sure to lace my knees and elbows with my Aura to do extra damage. I start hounding her with my own attacks, making sure to not give her an opening. I manage to step on her feet catch her off balance and I get one solid bash into her face with my elbow.

I hear the room go quiet. I'm wondering why, then I realize that that my attack just then was the first time Pyrrha has been hit by a student here at Beacon. I felt really proud of myself then I realized that I'm still in a fight with said Pyrrha Nikos. I dance over to her again but making a fatal mistake in the process.

Not keeping my Aura around me as a defense and still as a offense.

Swift like the light coming from the sun, she bashes me in the face with her shield and I of course recoil. She then proceeds to stab my shoulder thinking that my Aura was up to soften the blow. Well I did, just not in the areas where it needed it to be.

What happened next was a blur. I felt my shoulder get really heavy. I look down at it and I see that Milo is sticking into my shoulder. Blood slowly forming around the wound. I look up at Pyrrha and see that she has a horrified look on her face. I give her a small smile.

"It's... not... your... fault... Pyrrha." I rip Milo out of shoulder and let it fall from my hands. "Don't... worry about it. I forfeit the match... Ms. Goodwitch." When I said that I didn't really help myself but I fell back onto my butt. I heard the force fields deactivate and I could already feel bodies helping me up.

"Agh, watch the shoulder It hurts like hell."

"Sorry Mr. Steele, We will try to be more careful."

They transport me to the infirmary and set me down on one of the beds. They apply the anesthetic to me and the last thing I remember before passing out was the doctor telling me everything will be alright.

I wake up to shouting between a lot of people. I'm still groggy but I'm able to sit up. My arm is a little sore but it feels like I'm still on painkillers. I'm able to get up and walk to the door. Before I open the door I make out the voices that are yelling, it seems that my friends are getting into a pissing contest about my well being. Before it breaks out into a brawl I step in.

"Monty Oum people, SHUT UP!" My voice takes them by surprise and I see that the lot of them have a relieved look on their faces to varying degrees.

"Ash your Ok!" Ruby rushes over and hugs me before I can stop her.

"Ruby! Please let go. My shoulder still really hurts." She lets go but with a sad face.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine, just be mindful next time. Now what's with all the yelling? You woke me up from a good dream so there better be a good reason."

"We were arguing on whether or not Pyrrha hurt you on purpose because you hit her." Yang said a hint of Venom

"I told you I didn't mean to Yang... Ash I am so very sorry." I look down for a bit, then I look back at Pyrrha then Yang. I walk over to Yang.

*Slap*

"Shit, I should have done that with my good arm. Dear Oum that hurts."

"Uh, Ash?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Why did you just Slap your sister?"

"Because" I turn back to Yang who has a very hurt and surprised look on her face "I slapped you because I can't believe you would be so stupid to think that Pyrrha, our very humble friend, who we have had a great many laughs and memories with, would hurt me with malicious intent. I am well aware on how it looked but I got hurt because of my own idiotic fault. You all saw how I put my sword into the ground and switched into the Muai Thai stance yes?" They all nod.

"Well I laced my elbows and knees with my Aura and I forgot to keep it up defensively. So when she hit me, she struck my body and not my Aura. Pyrrha I want you to know that I hold absolutely no grudge over what happened and would like to say that was a very well fought match. Yang how would you feel if you were fighting a close friend and you seriously hurt them completely by accident, then have one of your other friends accuse you out right of doing it out of spite?! To feel that they jump to the worst conclusion possible without even looking at all the facts?!" I'm yelling at this point. I can feel tears forming in my eyes from the memories that are coming back.

"I will not let you blame Pyrrha like my Father blamed me!" And I stormed off to Oum knows where, All I knew was that I needed to be alone. So I went to the only place where I could be alone. The roof of Beacon.

I walk up the stairs and kick the door open surprised to see that Jaune was also up here. Then I remembered that the Jaunedice Arc started today.

"Jaune? What are you doing up here?" Isn't Pyrrha supposed to be- Oh yeah I screwed that up already

"Oh hey Ash, good to see that your doing better. I'm up here because I don't think I'm cut out for Beacon... I'm thinking about leaving."

"Why? Because you aren't the best fighter on class?"

"I haven't won a match yet. Compared to everybody else, I'm a wet noodle."

"Ok, so you may be the worst fighter, but how much training have you actually received before coming here? If you want to improve ask for help."

"That's just it. I'm tired of being the damsel in distress. And besides-"

"Hold that thought for just a moment will ya?" Before he can respond I look over the side of the edge and see that Cardin is in his windowsill. Knowing that I can prevent the Forever Fall forest scenario from happening I spit on Cardin.

"GAH, what the hell man?!"

"Don't you know that sitting in your window is dangerous?"

"You're lucky that you're currently off limits Steele." I hear him get up and close his window

"Now you were saying?"

"How did you know Cardin was there?"

"Irrelevant, now finish your statement."

"Well I was gonna say that I faked my transcripts."

"I know, just needed to hear you say it."

"You knew?! For how long?!"

"Since you got into Beacon. Now just think for a second. You have been here since the beginning of the year yes? You're afraid that Ozpin will kick you out if he finds out yes?

"Yes and Yes."

"What makes you think that Ozpin doesn't know already? There is next to nothing that goes on in this school that he doesn't know about." At my statement he visibly pales.

"But you wanna know why you're still here? it's because you have serious potential to become one of the strongest Hunters in the world of Remnant. But you need to be jump started, like I did... Like Ruby, like Yang. Like all of us... just a little later." I put my good arm on his shoulder

"There is no harm in asking for help Jaune. Now go ask..." I push him towards the door. He stops halfway to the door turns around and gives me a smile and walks through the door.

Surprisingly my scroll and headphones are still in my pockets. My scroll still has a decent charge to it. I put in the headphones and start playing various music sitting on the edge of the roof

Now that I have some time alone I can think. I can't believe I was so stupid to not have my Aura up for that fight. I got seriously hurt and potentially hurt my teams relationship with JNPR. I shouldn't have yelled at Yang like that, I was nowhere near close to being killed and I probably hurt her feelings in a very bad way.

It had been a couple hours of me just sitting there and staring up into the stars. When I felt a tap on my good shoulder. I look up and I see that Ruby and Yang are standing over my shoulder. I don't know how long they have been standing there but I know that they want to talk to me.

"Yes?"

"Ash, can we talk?"

"No matter how mad I am at either of you, I will always talk to the both pf you. Just know that, and you don't have to worry. So what's up?"

"We... I would like to apologize for my actions earlier."

"Ok."

"Ok?That's it? No big brother mode?"

"Nope, no big brother mode. Already did that to you when I woke up, no need to do it again. Have you made up with Pyrrha yet?"

"Yes. We were all worried about you. Then Jaune came back and seemed a little chipper than he has been for the past couple of days. We asked him whats up and he said that you helped him realize something. He told us that how he got into Beacon with his fake transcripts and how you convinced him that he had a potential and that he just needed help. So he asked all of us for help and of course we said yes, though Weiss was a little hesitant about it."

"Good, now lets get back to the dorm, the others have worried long enough."

"Wait Ash, what did you mean by 'like my father blamed me.'?"

*Sigh* "I was hoping you hadn't remembered that, are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course I want to know. You're my brother and making you happy is a big priority with me. Plus I can handle it, I'm a big girl." She says with child like innocence. Oh what wouldn't I give to have that back. To see the world for not what it truly is.

"Fine, You both recall how I told you how my baby sister died yes?" They both nod their heads.

"Well she was at that house because I told her to go, it was her best friend and she was moving across the country soon. So I told her to go spend time with her best friend, even if she missed my birthday the next day, I have plenty more birthdays that she go to for a long time. I said that in front of my father. I had said that not knowing that that tomorrow would be the last day she would be alive, the day of my birth. The day that pains me more than anything in the world." Throughout my explanation my voice had started to waver. Tears forming in my eyes from remembering the most painful memory I have. Next thing I know both Ruby and Yang are giving me hugs telling me everything will be Ok and that 'they are both very sorry.'

"Thank you girls. I don't know what would happen to me if I lost either one of you."

"We know. Now come on, everyone is worried about you."

"Yeah, yeah. I coming." We went back to the dorms, I told everyone I was alright then we all went to bed. I was not visited by Edgar that night which, since I've had him in my head he has always 'stopped by', is a little weird.


	4. Forever Fall

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY only my OC's**

I woke up to find that I was alone in the dorm. I looked at the time and it was 30 minutes from 9. So I still had time to get ready for the school day. I eventually make my way towards the cafeteria and found my team and friends eating and looking quite jovial.

"Yo."

"Looks like sleeping beauty has finally awoken."

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I was asleep longer than any of you. How you all doing?"

"Good, everyone has made up."

"Good to hear. Good to hear. So Jauney boy, who you going to ask help from first?"

"I uh was hoping Pyrrha could help."

"Oh uh... certainly Jaune, I would be more than happy to help you." I really hope that I'm not the only one who sees that Pyrrha likes Jaune.

"Alright, now that that is taken care of, we all ready for Forever Fall? I know it's supposed to be clear this time of year, but we can't be too careful."

"I have to agree with Ash, I know it's not for a couple of days but it's always good to be prepared." With the way she talks sometimes, it's hard to believe that she is 15 year old.

The next couple of days went off smoothly. Nothing really happened much, besides the occasional fight in combat class. I was finally cleared back for sparring after 3 days. Thankfully my Aura healed up the wound pretty quickly. Pyrrha was still apologizing for it no matter how many times I told her that it was fine and not to worry.

I thought of something the other day. It had been a very long time since I pulled a prank on my friends, the last time was like 2 or 3 weeks prior. I had simply changed up some of their beauty products with each others and watched the hilarity ensue. Though I was physically and verbally berated by my teammates afterwards but it was still worth it.

So I began thinking of a plan. And a plan I did come up with. But it would have to wait until after Forever Fall. Because I needed a few days to get everything together and with forever fall coming up I was not taking any chances. In the show it was a huge turning point for Jaune because he stood up to Cardin and asked for Pyrrha to help train him. I had already screwed that up but I can't fix that now. So all I can do right now is to prepare and make sure that it all goes well during the trip.

We were heading over to the airships when I spotted Cardin carrying a cardboard box. Funny, I wouldn't expect him to do the dirty work himself. Either way I need to keep an eye out for him. I don't need my team or my friends being attacked by wasps. We were in the bullheads when I overheard Pyrrha talking to Yang, I couldn't hear what they were saying but they kept looking back at me so I assumed it was about me. I wasn't about to go up to them and call them out on it, i had more tact than that. I noticed the sleeping of my little sister Ruby on my shoulder and wondered how she of all people could fall asleep when going on a mission. I know that this is just a peaceful field trip into forever fall, but it's our first big adventure outside of Beacon.

I shook her sleeping form awake and all I got in return was a 'five more minutes.' I chuckled at how adorable that was, and proceed to wake her. She sat up and looked at me with her sleepy silver eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Ruby come time to get up... I think we're almost there." In response she stretched and let out a high pitched yawn and rubbed the eye boogers out of her eyes.

"Thank you Ash... Man am I tired."

"How late did you stay up last night?" I was genuinely curious, usually she's the one that always adamant on us getting a good night sleep.

"I was up pretty late... I was studying for Oobleck's test coming up in a couple days." I looked over at Weiss and she seemed content with herself seeing that her partner was taking her studies seriously. I smirked at the both them and patted Ruby on the head.

"Don't worry, we have the rest of the day off after we get back. You should take a nap or something once we get back to Beacon." She only gave a slight nod at my statement, probably because she was so tired.

The Bullheads touched down not long after and we all filed out and followed Goodwitch through the red forest.

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so."

I lean down to Yang and whisper. "What crawled up her ass and died?" The response was her barely being able to contain her laughter and I got a glare from Goodwitch. Which in return just gave her a shit eating grin.

I hear Jaune bump into Cardin. "Whoops... Sorry Cardin."

"Watch where you're going pipsqueak." I could practically hear the venom in his voice. I turn back and look at Cardin who in turn gives me a glare. I just shrug it off and look back towards Goodwitch.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!" All our respective jars get passed out and we each go our separate ways. It felt good to have Jaune join us instead of Cardin. Everyone else was chatting having laughs, while I just stayed towards the back and took in my surroundings. Everyone was chatting with everyone, the birds were singing, and it was a nice clear sunny day. We made our way into a clearing and decided that this was a good place to get sap.

I asked Yang if she could fill up my jar in exchange if I watched the perimeter in case something tried to sneak up on us. She agreed and I just watched the trees and the cliffs from my spot in of the trees. Low and behold I see the familiar flash of gold and grey of Cardin's armor. I looked harder and I saw the rest of his team and he was about to throw something. So I brought up the Steele's descent flipped of the scope caps and took aim. He brought up his arms and I pulled the trigger exploding the jar in his hands. He let out a cry of surprise and fell backwards out of view.

I looked down at the rest of my group who had a mixture of confusion, surprise, and interest. I shrugged my shoulders "What? I saw something."

They all just looked down and shook their heads except for Nora. She ran up to the base of my tree. "What was it?"

I looked down at her and smiled. "I saw a red-headed asshole." Pyrrha look appalled "No, Pyrrha I would never say something like that to you." Her face lost her disapproval and went back to collecting sap. What happened next surprised me a lot. CRDL minus Cardin were running out of the trees. Screaming something about a giant Ursa. My eyes widened at this knowing full well what was transpiring. Without a word I sprinted off in the direction they came from moving as fast as I could, ignoring the cries of protest from my team and friends. I wasn't about to let Cardin die, even though he was an ass.

I made my way onto the scene and what I saw pained me to see. Cardin was getting his ass handed to him. i was surprised that he wasn't dead yet. But I quickly brought out my rifle and laid shot after shot into the size of the giant bear like Grimm. It lost focus on Cardin just long enough so that he could get to a safe distance. I shifted Steele's descent into its sword form and charged the high molecular blade and rushed forward. It swung its huge paw at me which I ducked under and sliced at its side. The blade easily going through the hide of the Ursa major. It howled in pain and tumbled forward.

I readied myself for another attack but the bear seemed to tilt its head at me like an animal does in confusion. It shook its head roared and charged me again, I prepped myself waiting to see what it would do. I was not ready, however for it to move as fast as it did for such a big creature, because it had slammed into me with its head and pinned me against the tree. It tried to maneuver its head so that could take a chunk out of me but I moved my sword so that it would have to bite through the blade. I activated my molecular blade and sliced the lower jaw off. It backed up off from the tree and I had to let out a pained breath. I think the damn thing broke a few ribs.

Before I could move, the Ursa swiped its paw at my head, connecting and sending me flying across the clearing. I landed in a heap on the forest floor, my head in a daze and I could practically see stars. I looked up and it was charging me again. I am pretty sure that if I didn't do something here pretty quick that I would die. So I lifted myself up and switched to my rifle mode. I fired right in between its eyes hitting the bone plate covering its face, stunning it. I got up and ran towards it and thrust my sword into its head. Thinking that consuming this Grimms heart would make me hella stronger I pulled my sword out and cut its chest open before it started disappearing. I ripped out the heart and and crushed it. My mind went blank as I saw scenes unfolding.

The first memory that popped up was also behind a cage same as Edgar but this time I saw Cinder looking into the cage. Her mouth was moving but I could barely make out the words. The only words I could make out were "You'll be released soon enough my pet." Then the memory fades.

The next memory that pops up is the sound of flashing red lights, my cage torn apart and a door opened leading out to a Red Forest. It then proceeds to go about me just wandering through the forest attacking people, or normal animals. The next memory to pop up and unknown time later is me staring at terrified Cardin, feeling a wave of pleasure a his terrified expression.

The next memory shocks me the most because it show me, or what I think is me, because I have small patches of bone on my arms and my eyes are a dull red. and then I return to reality staring up at the sky. I hear my name being called and I tilt my head to see where it's coming from and see my sisters and friends rushing over to me. I try to stand up but end up falling to one knee. I feel hands on my shoulders and look up to see my sisters helping me up. They're trying to tell me something but I can't hear them, it's all muffled. I think I may have gotten a concussion. I breath in a feel a sharp pain in my chest and start coughing up blood. Each cough hurting more than the last. Before I could say anything my vision fades at I black out.

* * *

I wake up to hear the screaming of two voices. One new, a deeper voice like one that spoke with age and authority, the other, the familiar sound of the porky the pig sounding voice of my favorite pig Grimm. I opened my eyes to see that the familiar white void of the inside of my mind whenever I talked to Edgar. I look up and see the Boarbatusk arguing with a Ursa

 _'What do you mean I'm stuck in here? I was already trapped with the Cinder Bitch, now I'm stuck with this guy?!_

 _'I am aware, but right now there's nothing we can do.'_

'Are you two gonna continue to argue inside my head?'

 _'You! Why did you trap me in here?! I was perfectly fine with you killing me but to trap me inside your head? That's just cruel even by Grimm standards.'_

 _'I tried to calm him done before you woke up but that didn't work out to well.'_

'Why must you be screaming, you probably gave me a concussion and now I have a raging headache.'

 _'I don't care about your headache! I was finally free from Cinder and then you come along and put me back into another cage!'_

'Wait... What about Cinder?'

 _'Cinder, the annoying woman who captured me and put me in a cage.'_ He said with a voice full of Venom.

'You know that I plan on killing her right?'

 _'You plan on taking on Cinder? Yeah good luck with that... You know she has-_ '

'An Army of Grimm, the White Fang and half of the Fall maidens powers. Yeah I know.' The Ursa gives a confused look, which I might add looks extremely funny.

 _'How did you know?'_ He gave me an incredulous look as if I was someone a mind reader or crazy.

 _'Remember when I told you this kid was special? Yeah this is what I meant. He knows a lot of things.'_

'What he's saying is true, and if I want to make sure Cinder gets the absolute shit kicked out of her, I'm gonna need your help.'

 _'Give me one good reason why I should help you?'_ He says giving a growl of anger at me.

'For starters, because your inside my head. Second, You hate Cinder just as much as I do, if not more. Third, because I don't live a very simple life.'

 _'You know what? Fuck it, I'll help you. From what Edgar has told me you get stronger the more powerful Grimm you 'Absorb', and seeing how I was an Ursa Major. You might have gotten a big power boost. But you might seem a little different from your friends from now on.'_

'Please elaborate, I am more than just a little confused.

 _'You know when you were looking though his memories you looked a little... Grimmish?'_

'Yeah why?' Both the Ursa and Edgar were starting to worry me.

 _'Yeah well, kid, we're thinking the more Grimm you absorb, the more you'll start to look like us. Maybe even start acting like us. The looking like us I'm OK with but you losing your sense of self, yeah not to keen on the idea.'_ Well shit...

'Yeah that could be a problem. Good news is that I'll get stronger and look like a total badass. Bad news is that I might lose everyone I ever cared about...' This is a big decision for me. Having the ability to defeat Cinder, possibly save the world, but in the process losing myself and my friends. I must have concerned the both of them because Edgar came over to me and nudged me a bit.

 _'Don't worry Ash, me and Orion here will make sure you won't lose yourself to the Grimm.'_ I raise an eyebrow and the name, most likely the name the Ursa gave himself.

'Orion? Seriously?'

 _'Oi! Don't knock the name. Besides what kind of name is Ash?'_ I only shrugged at his mention of my name. It was as much as my name now as my old one on Earth.

'Do either of you know what I look like now? With all this extra Grimm stuff going on...'

 _'I think it would be best if you figured that out for yourself.'_ Cryptic but alright. I could feel my body starting to wake up and looked over to my two Grimm companions.

'Well see you guys later, hopefully I won't turn into a mindless monster.' I gave them a two finger salute and next thing I know I'm staring up at white tiled ceiling. Great, I'm in a infirmary or hospital, either way I hate both. I sit up to see that my hand is cuffed to the side of my bed...

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS?!" If whoever thought I wasn't going to be mad at this would be sorely mistaken. As far as I know I didn't do anything wrong. I scanned the room but found that I was the only occupant. My search around the room brought me to find a mirror. When I looked into it, I was shocked.

My shoulders had bone structures protruding from them now. I had plates on my arms that had a bone feel to them as well. My eyes were no longer the steel grey they were, now they a dull red. No whites no pupils, just red...

Well Fuck...

"OH SONOFANUTCRACKER!" At that the door burst open. The people that came through first were my team, next was JNPR, surprisingly Cardin then finally Goodwitch and Ozpin. They all looked concerned, except for Ozpin who wore a neutral expression and Gylnda who had her riding crop push me down onto the bed and restrained me. Me, of course, being an idiot fought against. To my surprise, she seemed to be having trouble keeping me down.

"What the hell is this?! Why am I being restrained?!" To say that I was pissed was an understatement.

"Because we don't know what you have become Mr. Steele. You have taken on the appearance of a Grimm and the thing is... We don't know how you did it." Well that can't be good. The fear of the unknown can have a big impact on people.

"Well can you at least stop forcing me to lie down? I really don't like fighting against your telekinetic abilities." I looked over her face. Her eyes seem to drop and her expression softened. She finally released me and I practically shot forward. I was able to stop myself before I did anything to drastic, like rip the bed frame off of the bed. I looked over to my team and they had a look of relief on their face, but also one of worry. I looked to Cardin and gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing here? You were the last person I expected to show up if at all." He scoffed at me.

"Yeah, well, you saved my life. The least I could do was make sure that you turned out OK." Huh, he may play it off like it's nothing, but he seems to genuinely care. Coming to this realization I chuckled which turned into a fit of giggles which finally settled into a full bout of laughter.

He looks at me with a bout of confusion littering his face wondering why on Remnant that I'm laughing all of the sudden.

"You, Cardin Winchester, cares for my well being. I'm flattered, I truly am." I finish my set of laughter and look at him and give a warm smile, which might of had the opposite effect of what I wanted because of the way I look but whatever "Thank you Cardin."

I look to Ozpin and try to get a read on him but to no avail. He's still as stoic as ever.

"So Headmaster.. Is there still a reason why I'm still handcuffed to the bed... because if there isn't, you have one sick mind to keep a child strapped to the bed." Everyone's jaw dropped. Even Goodwitch's. Which was understandable because I just implied that the headmaster is a sick pervert. To which he just smirked at. Smirked at! The gall of this man to take my out of the ball park humor like it's nothing!

"Actually Mr. Steele there is a reason why your still handcuffed to the bed. It's because you look like a Grimm and we didn't know the mental stat that you would be in once you awoke from your injuries, if we can call it that. But the question I would like to impose upon you, is if you know how you came to be this way." In all fairness, it was a pretty simple question, for me at least, though I was internally debating whether or not to tell him about the two Grimm stuck inside my head.

"I do know why but I rather only disclose that to you personally headmaster. It's quite personal and I need to tell you other things along those lines as well." He raised an eyebrow at me but he simply gave a small nod and equally understanding smile.

"Alright then, stop by my office later today or tomorrow and we will discuss it then, in the mean time I will release you to your team." I visibly perked up because I was getting out of this stupid infirmary. And going back to my friends. Goodwitch walked over and undid my handcuffs and I instinctively rubbed them I got out of bed before I was suddenly tackled by a red blur. I looked down and sure enough there was Ruby.

"OhmygodAshareyouOK?Weweresoworriedabout!Nowyou-" Jesus this girl talked a mile a minute

"Ruby! Please, I'm still me, I'm perfectly fine and nothings going to happen. No need to worry you little head about it."I patted her head and I looked at my hand. I noticed something that I didn't see in the mirror and it was that I had red markings in my hand leaving a slight glow about them. Hmm... Interesting...

"So you alright there Bro? You're looking a little Grimm there..." What followed next was exactly what you'd expect.

I laughed

Not in the jovial sort of way, more of the 'I'm laughing my problems away' laugh I looked over to Yang with a 'oh really?' eyebrow before shaking my head and smiling.

"Oh that was bad and you know it dear sister." Seeing me smile seemed to do a number on her as she raised her thumb at me and gave me her trademarked smile.

"In all seriousness, I don't know if I can truly call this fine. I look like the things that we are here to kill for crying out loud!" It seems that my Grimm look wasn't just for looks. I'm pretty sure that it's starting to affect my emotions

"Ash, I think it would be wise to calm down and think for a second." Pyrrha was right. I needed to get my emotions in check So I did just that. I slowed my breathing and focused on my friends... and Cardin.

I'm still baffled why he was still here. I looked over to get a good eye one and he was really fidgety. I'm pretty sure that he knew he was out of place.

"Cardin... You know that you don't have to stay right. Wait a minute... If you're here to repay some life debt then you have come to the wrong place." He sighs at my words almost like in defeat.

"No... I stopped by because I realized something. That no matter how much of a complete ass I have been, you didn't leave me to die. And it got me thinking... It got me thinking of how far I've fallen from my dream of becoming a hunter, to save those that can't save themselves. So I came to make sure that you were alright... and to also apologize to Jaune." I stared at the tall ginger in disbelief. In the show he was seen as a irredeemable asshole and a racist. But seeing this side of Cardin left me hopeful for his future, and his team.

I walked up to him looked him straight in the eye with a straight face and just patted him on the shoulder and held my hand out for him to shake. He seemed a little surprised but gladly took it. Though a little cautiously, judging from my appearance.

"Now I know that you apologized to Jaune, but I can think of one more person you need to apologize to, can you guess who?" He looked down at his feet, already thinking how awkward that conversation was going to be with said person but I wasn't going to let it slide.

"You know what you have to do Cardin..." He shrugged off my comment but nevertheless he sighed and went to go talk to them. As he left I turned to the rest of my friends and shrugged

"Well that went better than expected..." Everyone just groaned at me. Thankfully my humor was still in tact.

"Do you feel any better Ash?" What a simple question with a complex answer.

"Honestly Ruby... I don't know. For the first time in a long time I don't know what to say." I mean, I'm turning into a Grimm. From the things I learned back home and here at Beacon, the Grimm were meant to be destroyed. Is that going to happen to me as well? Before my mind can wander any further I shake off these thoughts of doubt and look to my friends and family. Well adoptive family, but the concept is still the same.

"Either way, I'm glad to be at least physically healthy, but I got a question. How am I suppose to go through Beacon looking like this?" With that said my sisters both share a knowing smile that actually worries me. "Ruby... Yang... what are you two thinking?" They give me a wider smile and then I notice that Weiss almost has an equally disturbing smile while Blake just has a smirk plastered across her face.

Before I can react I am grabbed by my arms and legs by my team while Juniper just watch.

"What the hell is going on?! Unhand me you foul women!" They don't stop as expected but Yang flicks me in the forehead.

"We're updating your wardrobe dear brother. That old coat of yours is ruined from her shoulder... things. This also gives an excuse to disguise yourself." Well that makes sense.

"Ok I get that, but did you have to drag me along for that? I'm surprised that you guys are even able to carry me without much trouble." I say this but then I see the face of both Ruby and Weiss and they look like their struggling a lot. I shake my head and just let my dead weight drop. With the sudden lack of arms around my appendages. I make an 'Oomph' sound as my body hits the floor.

"Ow. My delicate rump." I stand up and take a look at my surroundings. It looks like the infirmary has it's own ward. Show never really brought up that, but then again, the main cast never really got hurt. "Now. If you guys wanted to update my wardrobe, all you had to do was say so." I look to Yang "Hey do you have your sunglasses on you? I kinda wanna at least hide these." I say as I point to my eyes.

She doesn't look like she cares all that much but she reaches into her back pocket. "Yup, here you go." I take them and before I put them on.

"Well it looks like this guy..." They seemed confused by what I'm doing but I think it's gonna be hilarious. "needs a new pair soles."

...

"hehehehehehehe" That's Yang laughing at my absolutely horrible joke, while the other three groan in disgust.

"Really Ash? You had to that?" Weiss looks at me with a look of betrayal upon her face.I just shrug and continue walking to the air port.

* * *

 **And there you have it folks. I do apologize on how long this took and how long I have been away from my stories. School as been right kicking my ass with how much I have to do. But I'm back and I'll try and not take a however many month hiatus this time. Again I do apologize and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me how I did, so I can further my writing. Peace!**


	5. Bloody Mary

**AN: Hello everyone, this is the next installment of _My new life has begun,_ And I hope that you all enjoy it. But before we get started, I need to request something. Please review, give me feedback, even if it's through PM's. I need to know what I'm doing wrong with my story, and how to fix those problems so I can make it better for everyone, it also gives me motivation to continue writing and I would greatly appreciate it if you guys could do this for me. Now on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the song I used in this chapter that belongs to Lukas Graham. I do however own my Oc's, ones that have been introduced and those that haven't yet.**

So surprisingly my new outfit isn't all that terrible. I still got a trench coat, that for sure wasn't changing but instead of my old black one, that got completely ruined by the way, this one is more of a light grey color with a black lining. Thankfully my shoulder spikes could be willed down to look more like Pauldrons, which I was thankful for. But the bones covering my forearms couldn't be manipulated but those could be easily worked around.

My eyes... were a different story entirely however. It seems that my eyes got brighter while I was showing a negative emotion making me more Grim like than I actually wanted to be. So I bought my own pair of sunglasses to hide my new eyes from the rest of the world. But anyway back to my new clothes.

Underneath my old trench coat my plain grey shirt was getting a little... well old so, I opted out for a Dark grey tee with a simple boarbatusk on the front for my first Grim friend that I received. My pants are still black like my old pair, but these are more comfortable with a red swirl pattern running down my left leg.

So overall my new outfit turned out pretty well but it does have a Grimmish look to it, but with my new passengers inside of my head I can't really fault that. But hey it still looks good.

I returned to Beacon with my team and told them I was going to ride the elevator up to Ozpin to talk to him. My statement was met with concerned looks but I told them if I was in trouble, I don't think that they would have let me leave Beacon. I got reaffirmed nods from them and I knew I was in the clear. To say I was nervous was an understatement. Here I was riding up the elevator to Ozpin's office to talk to me about my special condition and I had no idea what was gonna be said. I step out of the elevator and I see Ozpin standing there with Glynda Goodwitch off to his side

"Ah Mr. Steele, glad for you to have joined us. I trust that there were no complications getting off campus?" Well shit he did know. I sheepishly scratch the back of my neck and nervously smile back at him

"Yeah... My sisters were a big help with that and my team of course." I take a seat in front of his desk, my Grimmish appearance contrasting to the quiet clockwork of Ozpin's office.

"So... Mr. Steele you have something that you wished to tell us?" Oh you cheeky bitch, using your position as deputy headmistress for this

"Well, it was originally for Ozpin but seeing as how much crap I've given you since I got here, I'll tell you too." I look between the two seeing if I get a confirmation to continue and I get a nod from Glynda, no matter how much of a glare it was, and a small smirk from Ozpin.

"Well, for starters, this cannot leave this room. For if Ironwood, or this queen that your going to have a problem with very soon, that would put me in danger. Him using me as a weapon and her trying to kill me." They both give me a nod and I tell them what I knew of RWBY, what's was supposed to happen, what has happened, and the points that weren't supposed to happen yet. At the end of it Glynda seemed a bit shocked and Ozpin was furrowing his brow.

"This... was not what we were expecting when you told us that you wanted to say something in private. How can we be sure that this is true?" I was expecting this, so I told them exactly what was coming next in the story.

"Well, my team and I will head down to the docks, as Weiss would put it, 'to greet the new arrivals'. But she really wants to scope out the competition for the tournament. They get into an argument about the Faunus and it goes back to the dorms. Some heated words are said and Blake runs out on them because she lets it slip that she is a Faunus that was apart of the White Fang. They proceed to look for her but come up short. Until, I believe it's Sunday night where a huge fight breaks out at the docks between Sun, the Faunus that caused the argument in the first place, and Blake, fighting a group of White Fang, presumably transporting stolen dust. They chase off Roman and everything's all Hunkey dorey." It honestly felt good to talk about RWBY after a long time, even if it was to two of the strongest people in this universe.

I look back to them after my long winded explanation and all I see are looks of thought. "We will see how that plays out then." Great, they're skeptical at best.

"Now about your condition." I had a feeling that this was coming up

"Yeah it's pretty simple really. I consume Grim hearts of each type of Grim and I get their strength. But it turns me more Grim like each different Grim I 'consume'. It's also the reason why they have personalities inside of my head. I currently have Edgar, and Orion. And I don't plan on getting more for a long time." They seem to nod at my explanation

"Thank you for this information that you have provided us with Mr. Steele. I suggest that you take a break for the rest of the day and try to stay out of trouble." Oh I love you too Goodwitch.

Wait... I forgot to mention the Fall maiden. "Well I do have one more piece of evidence that I know a lot more than I should." The only response I get from them is Goodwitch raising her very thin eyebrow.

"Cinder Fall has half of the Fall maiden's powers." Almost as soon as that leaves my mouth I am thrust against the nearest wall. I open my eyes to see Ozpin trapping me to the wall with an extremely angry glare

"I am going to ask you this once Mr. Steele... How do you know this?" Holy shit... He is really terrifying I can guarantee that my eyes are wide with fear and one of the many reasons I know this is because I am terrified right now.

"I told you how I know all of this. This is all part of a web series back where I'm from, and that was the last episode I watched, I swear Ozpin." He holds me there a long time before letting me go and I drop to the floor coughing and massaging my throat. He lifts me up to my feet surprisingly gently but that still doesn't dissuade my growing fear. He looks me dead in the eye with what can perceived as a gentle smile but the context behind that is scaring the crap out of me.

"I suggest that you go back to your dorm Mr. Steele." You do not have to tell me twice. And I beat feet out of there.

* * *

I made my way back to the dorm to find the room yet again empty. There was a note left on Weiss' bed and I picked it up and it read

'Ash, we're going into Vale for a bit. Stay there and relax until we get back, you need it. Love Ruby' Oh my adorable sister. She's concerned for my being. Well I get to sleep so I'm glad for that. I climb up to my hammock and I promptly do as my sister said.

The next time I open my eyes, I'm in my white world. Looking up at a Boarbatusk and a very large Ursa.

'Oh boy it's you two again,'

 _'Laugh it up all you want Ash... We are here to help you after all.'_ I pat his bone plate and chuckle

'I'm aware Edgar. So why did you guys pull me in here anyway?' With this, Orion pipes

 _'We are going to teach you how to use are special abilities.'_ The first thought that ran through my head was "What?"

'What do you mean special abilities?'

 _'As a boarbatusk I'm agile and have one of thickest bone plating out of all the Grim. I also have my rolling attack, for lack of a better term. Orion here, though he doesn't have anything special like that, he has outlandish strength which you can use, if you know how to harness it.'_ Ok that actually sounded pretty cool.

'Just curious... How do you know this will work?'

 _'We're thinking your subconscious semblance is giving us the knowledge on how to do it so we can teach you directly.'_ That makes sense. I think...

'Well are we gonna get started?' The only response I got from that was what I felt like was a smirk from both of the Grim

* * *

I wake up abruptly from my training with the Grimm with yelling by two of my teammates. Specifically Weiss and Blake.

Well fuck...

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem."

"That 'is' the problem!"

"You realize your defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The faunus of the white fang are pure evil."

"There's no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?!"

I point my finger from over the edge of the hammock "The Grim are pure evil." Funnily enough I got a slight head pain for that comment. Though my comment gets a response from both Weiss and Blake

"Shut up Ash!" At the same time I might add.

"It's people like what Cardin used to be, people like 'you' that force the white fang to take drastic measures!"

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!"

"And there's the princess tantrum." I don't even get a response from Weiss, she flips my hammock over instead with one of her glyph's.

"Oh shit!" I hit the floor with my face and I lift on my hand "I deserved that one."

There was a brief silence until Weiss started again.

"You want to know why I despise the white fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they have been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of dust... Stolen. And every day my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood."

My little sister made to comfort Weiss but I pulled her back and I shook my head, trying to convene that she needs to get through this alone.

"You wanna know why I despise the White fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" And the cat's out of the bag... Hehe Puns.

The room is dead silent for a good minute before she runs out of the room in a dead on sprint. Ruby lunges for her but is ultimately too slow. How Ironic.

I walk towards the open door before looking over my shoulder at Weiss.

"Before you go spouting on about how horrible your childhood was... Think about others before opening your mouth Weiss." Was the last words I said before I slammed the door shut.

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

I winced at the venom in my brother's voice as he slammed the door to go off to Monty know's where. I looked to Yang and Weiss but it seems they were both off in their own little worlds

"I-I-" Before I could get anything off, Yang and Weiss climbed into their beds I sighed and climbed into my own bed hoping that both Blake and Ash would come back soon.

I woke up the next morning with a yawn. I sat up and looked to see if Blake or Ash came back. When my search came up empty I was more then a little sad "Ooooh..."

Weiss Yang and I were walking down the streets of Vale when I let out another sigh "Blake and Ask have been gone all weekend."

"They're both adults... sort of. They can handle themselves."

"Weiss come on... They're our teammates, and one of them happens to be my brother."

"Fine... But is Blake? You all heard what she said." Monty dammit

"Weiss..." I really wanted her to stop but she's been doing this ever since we left to go find them.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't, either way she's missing and we need to find her. Along with our brother." I wish I had the wisdom that displayed sometimes.

"A member of the white fang. Right underneath our noses!"

"I just hope that they're both OK."

* * *

 **Ash POV**

Yes I may have left my team at the end of that fiasco but I really couldn't be around Weiss when she was being a snotty little princess. It kinda pisses me off but I need to get my emotions in check. I pull Steele's descent out of it's sheath and studying the blade. Like my namesake it's blade is grey. It's handle is grey. The entire blade is grey. When I get back to Beacon, I'm gonna need to make a new color scheme to match my black and grey.

The reason why I hadn't gone to find my team was simply because I was training at some Gym in Vale. Specifically designed for Hunters, or Hunters in training, called Mac's Gym. The owner, Mac Greenbird, was used to coaching up and coming stars on the boxing circuit like his coach before him. So he took up his old Gym and helped those that needed a decent training regiment. Let me tell you, this guy knows what he's talking about. I know it's only been a couple of days but I wasn't about to let Roman get off scotch free this Sunday, and the Aura enhanced training is really helping.

My team, sans Blake, kept trying to call me but I just let it ring. I wasn't going to handle the distractions, not while I needed to prep. After Saturday's training was done Mac approached a very sweaty me.

"You alright kid, seems like somethings weighing on your mind." Oh boy he has no idea.

"Yeah you could say that. Have you ever felt like the entire world was expecting you to win, but you don't know if you could do it?" He chuckles at my response before slapping my back.

"Of course, I was the longest reigning world champ in the boxing circuit after all. I had a lot of opponents, both Human and Faunus alike, that made me second guess myself. But you want to know what my coach told me?" Why does this sound so familiar.

"What?" I say after taking a swig of water.

"He told me 'You see, a comeback is like a yo-yo. You're going to go down, but your coming right back up.' Now out of context that doesn't make sense, but it was turning this tough fight I had with a bull Faunus. It was the last round and I was clearly loosing, in the danger zone of losing my title. But in the end I won with a knockout."

"Huh... Most have been one hell of a match."

"That it was son, that it was. So, just remember, when your thinking that you can't get up, just be like a yo-yo." And with that he gave me one final pat on the back before getting up from the bench and leaving me there to my own thoughts.

With what's going down tomorrow, I'm afraid I'm going to screw up something. What if Blake or Sun get hurt? I know Ruby's got shot by Roman, but I am not going to let that happen. If that ginger bastard so much as looks at Ruby I will slice off his arm. I let out a shaky breath before packing up my stuff and returning to my vigil of the docks. Surprisingly I slept well that night considering what was going to happen tomorrow.

When I awoke I found myself staring into the eyes of one Sun Wukong. Normally I would freak out but I was not a morning person so I was just sorta... mehing it.

"Can I help you monkey boy?" I say while rubbing my eyes. Ooh there's a crink in my back. Not a good idea to sleep on a concrete roof.

"Yep. Who are you?" And there's Micheal Jones. Honestly he's one of my favorite people from Rooster teeth.

"Depends on who's asking, and why they are waking me up." I sit up and rub the crust from my eyes. I hear a chuckle to my right and I see a familiar head of hair, but with the addition of two black cat ears. I stand up and stretch and look her dead in the eye.

"That Sun... is one of teammates, Ash Steele. His two adoptive sisters, Ruby and Yang, are also apart of the team." As she's saying this I'm just staring at her. She shifts uncomfortable under my stare and out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Sun looks a little annoyed.

"Blake your friend is a little weird... Are you sure he's alright in the head?" I turn around and give him a raised eyebrow and he simply raises his hands in defense. I walk toward Blake with the space between my index and my thumb connecting with my chin. I look at her ears and I could feel the nervousness radiating off of her.

"Ash... Please say something..." Oh the poor kitty cat is worried about my opinion.

She blinks with a blank expression as I flick her forehead.

"Honestly Blake... To think that I would hate you for being a Faunus... Much less that you are a former White Fang member. Do you remember when we first met? At the hall where I approached you at random?" She looks confused and lost in thought before realization comes across her face. She looks at me, but I can't exactly point out what it was. The next thing I know she's hugging me and pulling me into a tight squeeze. I let out a quiet 'Oomph' of surprise before hugging her back. It seems to calm her nerves and I'm thankful for that.

Sun coughs we quickly separate.

"I'm glad that you guys have had a touching reunion but are you going to stay and help us?" I know what he means but I need to play it off like I don't know what he's asking.

I look at the Faunus pair quizzically. "Help with what exactly? Assault the docks?" They share a look in between them and I knew I hit it right on the dot. Knowing the show is pretty awesome, because then I get to screw with people's heads.

"Wait your serious aren't you? Ugh... Why do I do this to myself? Fine... I'll help you. But I need to know why we're assaulting the docks. And please, do not give me some stupid excuse." Blake gives a sigh of relief. She seems to be happy but right now that could mean a lot of things.

So they give me the rundown on what they think is going to happen tonight on the basis it hasn't happened the past two nights. And so far it's going pretty well. There's no activity, Sun stole some food, they had some pretty funny banter. I laughed at it and I got a dirty look from Blake which I just shrugged off.

It was cut short however when we saw an airship come in from almost nowhere and I took that as my Que to go ahead with my part of the plan. See my part of the plan was to head to the back of the docks and take care of any White Fang that may have caused problems for Blake and Sun. Though I wanted to put Roman Torchwhick in a hospital, I couldn't let on that I knew he was gonna be here. So I went with it.

As I was wondering around the crates waiting for my signal I overheard two guards talking.

"So did ya hear? Bloody Mary is going to show up with Torchwhick."

"Are you kidding me? That Psychopath?" She lets out a sigh before continuing "Well at least our Patrols are away from the drop off point." I didn't hear anymore after that because they moved on and I didn't want to somehow give away my position. I never was the best at stealth like Blake has a knack for. It was almost time for the show to start, judging from my perspective. So I climb the container and set up with Steele's Descent as Over watch.

And I was right... Blake was holding Torchwhick by the blade of her weapon. With the proper side actually. Stupid Rooster teeth for screwing that up. I mean why would Blake, a trained assassin, put the blunt side of her blade to his throat. Wait. Focus Ash, now is not the time to go off on a rant. But before I can get back to watching over the exchange I hear the explosion. I look through my scope and sure enough it's kicking off. I try my best to help keep the White Fang off of my friends, does Sun count as a friend? Either way it's sort of working but Blake and Sun are still having trouble with Roman.

"Your aim is almost impeccable."

I whip around onto my back to come face to what looks like a very pretty lady in a medieval style attire. The design is very intricate and probably very expensive. It definitely has a lot a red in the outfit. She has a frilly white collar with what looks some sort of tiny top hat on top of her head. Attached to her hip is a slightly curved sword. It could be any number of blades but my guess is that it's a Katana. I look back to her and I can tell that she carries a sense of authority. Then it clicks with me.

I'm dealing with Bloody Mary right now.

Fuck.

I scramble up and shift SD into it's sword form. Who I think is Bloody Mary chuckles at me. She has this air about her, this woman has seen a lot of death, and I'm pretty sure she did most of the killing. She finishes he chuckle and settles with a cold smile.

"Aren't you just adorable... Tell ya what, I'll let you go right now and you get to live. Stay... and your life is forfeit for my blade here. And do please stay... I haven't fed her in awhile." She says as she unsheathes her sword. I was right in my original assumption that it was a Katana. But with the way the dried blood is scattered all over the blade, it looks a lot more demonic than any Katana I've ever seen. But no matter how terrifying this woman is, I can't let her get to Blake and Sun and go help Roman fight them off. So I twist my blade and get ready to go on the defensive. With this she shakes and looks up at me with a smile.

"Ooh I really wish you would just go. Now I'm gonna feel bad about draining all of the blood from your hunk of body." That was really creepy.

And as soon as she finishes that statement she flashes her blade toward and charges. It was the fastest thing I've ever seen in my life and it took all of my skill to defend myself from her onslaught. Her skill with her blade outmatched my own and it was definitely evident that she was far above me. She keeps slashing away at me and her strength prevents me from blocking her attacks and forcing me to deflect them.

"Aw, is the little hunter having a hard time keeping up? And I'm only toying with you at this point." What? She's toying with me? She's fucking toying with me! Great... She's gonna kill me at this rate.

I try to use one of my deflections to swing my sword upward and get some kind of leverage on her but she sees it coming and punishes me for it by kicking my thigh and throwing me of guard. Even through my Aura that hurts and I can tell that's gonna leave a mark if I survive this

I disengage from her to try and catch my breath and she just stands there looking at me... Mocking me.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. The more blood I use... The stronger I become. And you see here," She puts her hand on her scabbard and lifts it a little. "I hold all my swords blood in here. So when I do this," She then puts her sword into said scabbard and clicks a button. I don't see anything happen but when she pulls out her weapon and it's now soaked in blood and dripping onto her arm. She takes in a breath of air and smiles warmly.

"Oh you're in for some trouble now boy. Because right now... Bloody Mary is coming out to play." Oh shit.

The next few seconds is something that I will never forget. Because the increase in her strength and speed caught me so off guard that she took out my Aura levels in an instant. She rushed me and just poked my in the chest and I was sent flying back into the wall that the container was next to and I was coughing up blood. I'm pretty sure that me hitting the wall didn't take down my Aura, but her strike did. I try to sit up but she puts her foot on my head and pushes me down so my cheek is touching the metal of the container.

"You really should have left when I told you to. But you have definitely lasted longer than most people I've killed so I'll give you this as a rewards." And she thrusts her sword into the lower part of my leg. It hurt likes a bitch and I scream out in pain. And a second later I feel my energy get sapped from body. I look up and I see that my blood is seeping up the blade wrapping around her hand. Her smile is devilish and she cackles.

"Oh your blood is **spicy!** I absolutely love it." She digs it around in my leg and I scream again. It finally stops when she gets distracted by a giant green laser hitting and destroying multiple airships. She looks down at me before dragging her sword across my arm.

"One more present for you before I have to leave you. I hope you realize the gift I given you right now, that you're the only person who can say that they have been at the opposite end of my blade and lived. But remember that next time I see you, you will die." She sheathes her blade and plops down onto my chest and planting a kiss on my lips before disappearing into thin air. She leaves behind a faint smell of blood, petunias. Wait... Petunias? Why Petunias? I shake my head trying to get the strange fact leave my head.

Like what the fuck just happened? I just get my ass handed to me on a silver platter by some crazy chick that wasn't in the show and then she kisses me? I am thoroughly confused by this to say the least but I need to get back to my team. I try to get up but find that I can't move my leg without it hurting like hell.

"Son of bitch..." I get out my scroll, thankfully it was the in the pocket of my good arm, and try and call Ruby but she doesn't pick up. Yang. Doesn't pick up. Weiss. Doesn't pick up. Blake, as expected, doesn't pick up. I fall back and release and exasperated breath of air. I stuff my scroll back into my pocket and lay there.

"This hurts... Pretty sure I'm bleeding out and I need someone to come help... But noooo! Everyone is busy with Blake running off and it's not like I'm bleeding out or anything!" I close my eyes for a bit and just lay there for a couple of minutes before I feel a buzz in my pocket.

"Hello?" I say wearily before I have to wince and pull the scroll away from my ear.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Yang screams into my ear.

"Two things... One, Ow, second, around Vale... mainly at Mac's Gym."

"Do you know how worried everyone's been? You and Blake have been gone for days now and now you finally call?! Where are you you now anyways? Blake said something about you going around back but right now we're stuck with the Vale PD." She definitely sounds annoyed. Welp. Guess it's time to ruin their day.

"Hey Yang... Do me a favor and put it speaker would ya." I hear a groan of annoyance before she does so.

"Fine you're on speaker, what now?"

"So you guys want to know where I'm at right now?" I hear a conglomerate of yes from the group more or less frustrated sounding.

"I am currently bleeding out on top of a container right now and I can't fucking move. So if someone, anyone really. can come and help me..." I draw it out before continuing. "That would be fan-fucking-tastic!" And before I can say anything else the line cuts out and I hear the sound of the sound barrier breaking and I see a flying Ruby... Huh... Who woulda thunk?

"ASHHHHHHHH!" That's my ears... Again.

She crashes into me, somehow changing direction mid flight. She still amazes me with how she does that.

I yeouch in pain as she collides with me before I have to throw her off of my prone form.

"Geez Red... When I said I was bleeding out, I meant I was bleeding out." She looks at my wounds in shock before getting me up and throwing my my arm over her shoulder and carrying me to the police where probably there's an ambulance there.

"Ash what happened to you?"

"Ran into someone named Bloody Mary and she kinda screwed my day up. Like pretty bad."

"Ash... How much blood did you lose? Your pale as a ghost."

"Well she kinda... sucked my blood... out of my wounds... And now I'm slightly dizzy..." We're at the cop cars and there is indeed an ambulance and Ruby takes me to it and places me in their care. They rush me to the hospital where I am then transferred to Beacon because I am under there care as I am a student. I kinda black out after that and I don't wake up for awhile.

 **(3rd person view)**

The rest of team RWBY couldn't see Ash as he was in the infirmary because they were being questioned by the Vale Police Force. They went to go check on him at the hospital but they were told he got transferred to Beacon. So after a mild freak out by Ruby, they went back to Beacon and decided to sleep the day off. When they awoke they went to go visit Ash in the infirmary before school started. They were led to his room that he was supposed to be in but they found that it was empty. They panicked and went on a school wide search for their missing teammate. When one Weiss Schnee hears a Piano playing.

She slowly opens the door and sees her missing teammate dressed in hospital scrubs and playing the Piano. She's intrigued by what she's seeing so she decides to record it on her scroll so she can show the rest of the team later.

 _Once I was seven years old my mama told me,_  
 _Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely_  
 _Once I was seven years old_

 _It was a big, big world but we thought we were bigger_  
 _Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker_  
 _By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor_  
 _Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure_

 _Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me,_  
 _Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely_  
 _Once I was eleven years old_

 _I always had that dream like my daddy before me_  
 _So I started writing songs, I started writing stories_  
 _Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me_  
 _'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me_

 _Once I was twenty years old my story got told_  
 _Before the morning sun when life was lonely_  
 _Once I was twenty years old_

 _I only see my goals I don't believe in failure_  
 _'Cause I know the smallest voices they can make it major_  
 _I got my boys with me, at least those in favor_  
 _And if we don't meet before I leave I hope I'll see you later_

 _Once I was twenty years old my story got told_  
 _I waswriting 'bout everything I saw before me_  
 _Once I was twenty years old_

 _Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold_  
 _We'vetraveled around the world and we're still roaming_  
 _Soon we'll be thirty years old_

 _I'm still learning about life, my woman brought children for me_  
 _So I can sing them all my songs and I can tell them stories_  
 _Most of my boys are with me, some are still out seeking glory_  
 _And some I had to leave behind, my brother I'm still sorry_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one_  
 _Remember life and then your life becomes a better one_  
 _I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once_  
 _I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_  
 _Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me_  
 _Soon I'll be sixty years old_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_  
 _Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me_  
 _Soon I'll be sixty years old_

The ferocity of the music starts to slow down and go into a softer tone.

 _Once I was seven years old my mama told me,_  
 _Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely_  
 _Once I was seven years old_

 _Once I was seven years old..._

Weiss smiles at the song for it was a beautiful song and even she would have been proud of it.

"Ash, I didn't know you could sing." She says with a sly smirk across her face.

He looks up from the piano and scratches the back of his nervously

"Heh heh... Whoops..."

 **And that's it folks. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please feel free to send me feedback through either a review or a PM. Either is appreciated. Lord Rage Quit Signing off. Peace!**


	6. Whoops I did a bad

**I'm a little surprised right now... At the time I m writing this AN, this story has had 2300+ views. That number alone astounds me and I hope for that number to grow further. Thank you guys for that and all of the follows that I've gotten since I started this story. So without further ado, let this chapter commence.**

I was laying in my hospital bed with a very disgruntled team surrounding it. They we're all upset with for various reasons. Those reasons included. 1. Going off without calling them, includes Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. 2. Fighting an opponent that I knew absolutely nothing, includes the whole team. and 3. Not telling the team that Blake was a Faunas, includes only Weiss.

After a thirty minutes of them either yelling at me or voicing how much they were worried about me Yang silenced everyone with her raised hand and looked at me her very dark red eyes.

"What the hell we're you thinking? Not telling us where you were, everyone was worried sick!" This was the biggest point that they brought up, with good reason I must say. If only they would let me get a word in, I might actually get them to calm down.

"We were already upset that Blake ran away," at the mention of this said Blake shrunk down a bit in her seat "But then you go and run off as well. Blake we knew why, but you, you just told Weiss to shut up and left!" And in the middle of Yang's rant Weiss buts in "Which was completely unnecessary by the way," then Yang continues "We called you and called you but you didn't pick up. Do you know how many times we called you?!" She holds up her scroll and it read 19 calls to Ash, Weiss held up hers and it read 8 calls to Ash Steele, and then finally Ruby held hers up and it read 34 calls to Ash(Big Bro). Wait a tic...

34 missed calls from Ruby alone... Well now I know why I'm in such a shit hole. Add that all up and I missed a total of 61 calls. Well I'm fucked.

"Do you know how many missed calls that you got?!" She yelled.

"61 if you want the exact number." My statement is received with a blank stare but then Yang goes back to her tirade.

"Come Sunday we hear this big explosion at the docks and find out that you helped Blake out with whatever she wanted to do. And then to find out that you weren't with her at the main fight. That you were at the far back providing cover fire for her and Sun. After it's all said and done we each get a call from you but we couldn't answer at the time. I call back only to find out that my brother is bleeding out on the top of a container!" With that I wince because I too would probably freaked out as well.

"Of all the stupid things that you have done, I think this is dumbest! What do you have to say for yourself Ash?!" At the end of that her hair was flaming and her eyes were red, not puffy crying red just red, with a little bit of tearage coming out of her eyes. I take a deep breath before looking her dead in the eyes and saying.

"Aren't I suppose to be the one that goes into 'big brother mode'?" With that Ruby lost it a little and tried to cover her mouth behind her snicker.

"But in all seriousness, the reason why I left was because I was a upset at Weiss for thinking that her 'bad childhood' was because of the Faunus, when in actuality, it was because of her father, and no one else." Weiss seemed pretty upset at that and was about to interject when I put up my hand to stop her. "I've been yelled at enough for right now. Let me finish and then you all can go back to yelling at the kid in hospital for the 3rd time in the span of two months." She was about to open her mouth and say something but opted not to.

"Anyway, Yes I'm more leading towards the Faunus rights instead of backing the SDC," Blake seemed to perk up at this "But that doesn't go without saying that the White Fang are not helping this situation whatsoever with what they're doing and need to put down like the animals that they are acting like." Blake was not happy about that statement one bit.

"So you think that the White Fang are nothing but a bunch of animals?!"

"Actually yes I do, and the reason why is because what justification do they have to rape, murder, and pillage from innocent humans that possibly have the mindset, that the Faunus are mistreated in society? Do I like seeing a Faunus being discriminated against because of the way they were born? Hell no! To like to see the Faunus fighting back for their rights? Yes I do. Do like the fact that the White Fang are using this as a front to kill and destroy humanity? No, No I don't." She scoffed at my words before replying

"Murder I've heard of... But rape? Pillaging? Where are you pulling that information from?" I knew she would ask that so I pulled up my scroll and open up the internet function and open the browser that I was last on when I was researching the White Fang. It was multiple articles on cases that involved White Fang members raping humans. Pillaging and stealing from those that in no way deserved it. When she was going through the articles the scowl on her face turns into a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry Blake, but the peaceful White Fang group that you once knew has turned into a bunch of savages." I catch in the corner of my eye Weiss looking just a little too smug for my liking and it was time to knock her down a peg.

"Weiss, you better wipe that smirk off your face because what I'm going to tell you, I know for a fact, you're not going to like." She gave me a look of confusion and crossed her arms, almost daring me to prove that her company wasn't at fault here.

"Do you honestly and truly believe that your company hasn't committed atrocities just like the White Fang have? Because princess, the SDC is just as bad." I gesture for Blake to give me back my scroll and she does so, with a look of betrayal across her face. Once the scroll is back in my hands I open up the other tab and get to the point where I need to be.

"Weiss you know how the SDC control a lot of the dust that goes into and out of the area around Menagarie right?" She nods, probably wondering where I'm going with this. "Yeah well they are restricting the amount of Dust that goes into that area. By a lot compared to the size of that city. Vale is pretty big yeah? How many units of Dust does the SDC sell to Vale a day?" She seems contemplative for a second before leveling a stare my way.

"About 4-5 billion units... Ash what are you getting at here?"

"Menagarie is at least 2 times the size of Vale as it is right now and a whole more people living there and a majority of them are Faunus. Weiss... they get 2-3 million units a week tops. Do you know what that means Weiss? They're are whole families there dying because they can't afford to buy any dust. Dust that isn't there. In this day and age, dust powers everything and is practically the lifeblood of Remnant. There are children dying there everyday from starvation because of the lack of dust. And if you don't believe me take a look at this." I handed her my scroll and judging from the few minutes that she was sitting there reading and the look of horror coming across her face I think she was finally beginning to see.

"I know this is hard for both of you to swallow right now but the both of you have to realize that both sides are at fault here." I look over to my sisters who have been oddly silent about all of this. Yang quiet and stoic, Ruby on the verge of tears and about to burst.

"Now back to my original point. Yes I apologize sincerely for not calling you guys back. I really am. But with the Grimm in my head, it's causing my emotions to go unchecked. Specifically the negative ones, so me going away was me trying to not snap at Weiss and attack her. Because at that moment I was very much seeing red." And I give Yang a pointed look "And no, not because my eyes are red."

After a few minutes of silence and no one was saying anything I was not expecting what was coming next.

"So... When were you going to tell us you have Grimm inside your head?" I look over towards my littlest sister and smiled a bittersweet smile.

"Sometimes Ruby, your too inquisitive for your own good you know that? I was going to tell you guys after the docks but circumstances prevented that from happening." I sighed and mentally prepared myself for the conversation that was about to take place.

"Yang I think you need to take back what you said earlier... About what I did at the docks being the dumbest thing I've ever done. Because me consciously taking Grimm into my head was pretty stupid." The look on all their faces was uniform throughout all of them.

A look of pure horror.

"Ash... what do you mean by 'consciously taking Grimm into my head'?" Blake had asked me, seemingly the only one who was able to formulate a sentence.

"By consuming the hearts of Grimm, I gain strength... Like a lot of it. You know that boarbatusk, in Professor Port's class? and that Ursa at Forever Fall? Yeah well their names are Edgar and Orion respectfully and they are currently squatting inside my head right now."

"A-are... Are they talking right now?" The look that was upon Ruby's face wasn't one of horror anymore, more like pity and that sent a pang of guilt running straight down my spine.

"No they can't talk to me right now... Only if they pull me into a dream space sort of thing. It's like a huge white room that seems to be endless. I've only been able to communicate with them there. And before you ask... No they aren't mindless savages. It seems, being inside my head has made them more human." My team didn't look convinced.

"Are they turning you into a Grimm? Are you going to lose control of yourself?" The question seemed sincere but I get the feeling that there was a hidden meaning behind it but I couldn't get it around my head. I decided to put it into the back of my mind and think it about it later.

"Yes and no... They are doing it but not purposefully. It seems like every time I absorb one, I become more Grimmish. The two I have in my head have told me that after dealing with me and seeing life through my eyes, they don't want me to turn into a mindless beast. And because of me that they want to make the world a better place from there 'mindless' brethren. So they want me to hold off on 'consuming'," I put air quotes around the word and continue. "Anymore Grimm until we can figure out a way to stop that from happening. And I'm inclined to agree with them there."

After that little explanation they seemed a bit more relieved but still hesitant towards the idea, which I completely understand.

"I know this especially is a lot to take in and I am sorry that I'm dropping another bombshell on you guys and I promise you, until I get a handle on the situation, and make sure that I will remain Ash Steele, I absolutely will not try anything. I promise." That seemed to calm their nerves a bit and with that I was quite thankful. For what seemed like the millionth time today, I let out another sigh of relief. I was truly not expecting for the conversation to turn that way. In a way, I'm glad that it's over with now and that it's all out in the open.

It was silent for awhile in the room, my team trying to process all the information but I think it's a bit too much for them right now.

"Alright I can't deal with this silence, everybody get in here... Group hug." Ruby didn't even question it and was at my side hugging away. Yang was a little slow at first but she eventually submitted to the desire to be hugged. Both Blake and Weiss looked very hesitant to the idea of a 'group hug'.

"I'm not arguing this ladies. Get your butts in here and hug this out." Blake looked over to Weiss and shrugged and fell in line to the group hug before Weiss rolls her eyes and walks over to us. It felt good and after a bit we all let go. More than one of us was sniffling, cough cough Ruby Yang cough cough and we all felt good, I'm assuming at least.

"I knew I could warm your Weiss cold heart." I say with a wink. Everyone groans while Yang and I are over here giggling our asses off.

"Now go get to class, you'll all be late. As of right now I'm bed ridden and can't get to class. So I've been excused. So scoot, go!" And with that they left in a hurry so they wouldn't be late for class. I laid my head back and breathed a sigh of relief. That went a lot better than expected. Almost as soon as they left, I felt a wave of exhaustion come over me and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When I 'awoke' I was in the white dream space and Edgar and Orion were looking contemplative, or at least as far as i could tell.

'So what are you two talking about?' They don't even look up and are just sitting there. It's almost comical to see them thinking so hard.

 _'We're trying to figure ways for you to consume more Grimm without the repercussions of you turning into a Grimm yourself.'_

 _'Yeah... So far we haven't thought of anything but if we ever get an idea of what we could do than the next time you sleep we'll pull you in so to speak.'_ He turns to me and blinks a few times.

 _'For now though... More training your still lacking at that.'_ Well shit...

* * *

(At an undisclosed location.)

There are two figures standing there, one appearing to be a man and the other a woman.

"What do you mean you ran into another brat at the docks?" He says looking quite annoyed

"It was just another brat from Beacon or so I assume. Though the best thing about him was that his blood was delicious." She replies with a predatory smile across her face.

"Great another snot nosed brat to help 'advance' our goals." He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs before he waves his hand in front of his face. "And please do skip out on all the 'bloody' details Mary." She laughs before walking past him but not before she whispers into his ear.

"Oh Roman... If only you weren't... occupied with little Neo I would break you in under a night."

A shiver went down Roman's spine before he looks at her and mockingly bows.

"Nope... Not dealing with that right now. I must bid you adieu." Then hurriedly walks out the door. All that cam be heard after his exit is eerie laughter coming from inside the building.

 **I know this is a shorter chapter than I usually write but I'm trying to branch out on a few things and get a few plot ideas flushed out. But there will be another chapter I promise you guys that, btut I do not know how long it will take for said chapter to be out but it won't be a super long wait. That i can promise you. Other than that please leave a review on what you thought could be improved, how well I did, etc., etc. This is the lord of Rage quitting signing off. PEACE!**


	7. Spring Break

**I'm really and truthfully sorry that this chapter has taken a long time, please forgive me TTvTT... I know I said last chapter that the next update wasn't going to take long but then I had to get a job and my job search has taken up a lot of that time so I apologize for that. But enough excuses, I'm going to get this chapter done and explain more at the Author's note at the end of the chapter. For now let the chapter begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and more than likely that I'll never even work on it. All that shiz nit is claimed by Rooster Teeth.**

So I was stuck at Beacon for a few days while everyone got to go home, including my sisters, because I was still too injured to fl back to patch. Yeah I was a little bummed but it got me to focus more on my Grimm side and keep that under control. Talking with Edgar and Orion to further figure out on how consume more Grimm into my body without changing into a monster. So far, all we had was that I might be able to emulate them outside of my mind. But we haven't been able to figure out how exactly to do that so we put a pin in that for right now. Other than that I was able to use my Grimm attributes from my companions more easily as time went on, my assumption with that is that the more I got to know Edgar and Orion, the easier I could call upon there abilities.

But on the last day I was to stay at Beacon, then I could go back home to Patch, Ozpin visited me in the infirmary, which had me a little nervous because the last meeting I had with the headmaster I admittedly almost pissed my pants. Either way, when he stepped into my room I straightened up a little made sure I was presentable and hoped he was in a good mood.

"Good morning Mr. Steele, I hope your recovering well." Ok, he's being polite so it's going well so far.

"Quite well sir." He seemed to raise an eyebrow and the word sir but he didn't say anything about it. "The nurses say I get released tomorrow so that I can go back home. Though I'm to keep the sparring and fighting to bare minimum, which I'm inclined to agree." He chuckled a bit before he took one of the chairs and sat down. His cane resting underneath his palms.

"I just came to see how you were fairing Mr. Steele. When I was told that one of my students had come back from an outing on the town with severe injuries and blood loss I grew a little concerned. Regardless of your... Knowledge, I still count you among my students and I don't take threats against them lightly." His face seemed to darken for a fraction of a second before returning to it's neutral expression. I rubbed the back of my neck with a nervous smile plastered on my face.

"Thank you Head Master, I appreciate it. Thankfully I'm able to make a full recovery and I can still be a full fledged Hunter."

"Mr. Steele is there something the matter? You seem nervous compared to how I see you usually act." Yes because right now you could kill me with a flick of your wrist.

"You see sir, the last time we had a conversation, you pinned me to a wall. I'm a little terrified that I'm going to say something and your going to do the same thing again." I finished as I was looking toward my lap.

"Ah, I see... Well Mr. Steele, rest assured that that will not happen again and I must apologize for my behavior, and for you to trust me that it won't happen again." I breathed a sigh of relief at his words and laid back on my bed.

"Oh thank goodness... You had me a little worried there Professor. Was there anything you needed me to clarify on while your here?" He looked at me with a small smile before he stood up and shook his head.

"Not at the moment Mr. Steele, you just rest up and be ready to return home tomorrow, I'm sure you're excited to see your family." With that he patted my good leg and left the room. I was pleased that he wasn't angry at me and looked at the time. It read 9:32 AM, so it was still pretty early in the morning but I had nothing to do really. So i just watched T.V, took a nap, ate lunch, called Ruby and Yang to see how Patch was doing. It was still Patch so nothings changed, so that's good. And before I knew it, it was the next day and I was released from the Infirmary. I headed to the air docks and waited for a Bull-head to take me to the Patch Air port.

I was greeted by my littlest sister tackle hugging me to the ground with a groan of pain emanating from my mouth.

"Ruby... He just got out of the infirmary, be a little more careful." Said Ruby looked up at me while I was currently cursing the sky. She at least the dignity to look sheepish. She then got up and helped me to my feet which I groaned again and held my leg. Hey, having your Aura completely depleted and suffering severe injuries is not fun. Plus having the blood literally sucked out of me didn't help in the slightest. I picked up my bag and hobbled my way to our house.

Dad's been excited to see you as well, but he was not happy about you staying behind at Beacon for being hurt so expect Papa Taiyang to come up." I groaned at Yang's words and from the look on her face, she was all too happy to see me suffer. The cheeky blonde.

"Dad! Ash is home!" I looked over to Yang with a look of betrayal on my face.

"This is payback for the first two weeks of Beacon 'dear' brother." The next few moments of my life is one of the most heart warming while also one of the scariest moments as well.

My adoptive father made his appearance in the hall way staring at the three of us. My other two sisters laughed at retreated to who knows where leaving me to my fate. I gulped and walked forward preparing for the worst. He walked, forward put his arms on my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye and said.

"Are you hurt?" This has been surprisingly tame... but besides not getting hurt multiple times I didn't think I had done anything wrong.

"Just a little sore really... All the injuries are however currently wrapped up and I'm to do as little serious physical activity as possible while the wounds heal." He nods breathes in a little bit and then lets it out.

Then proceeds to hit me over the head.

I recoiled in pain and looked at him.

"Ash Steele Xiao Long, do you know how worried I was?! Not just for the docks, but to hear that this wasn't your first serious injury! First with the Nikos girl who stabbed you, which I learned from your sisters that it was because you were reckless with your Aura, then the next I hear is that you took on an Ursa Major by yourself and that with how your semblance works you started to turn into a Grimm. Then to top it all off you go up against the BLOODY MARY, who I might add as a kill count at least four times my age?! I was afraid when I heard from Yang and Ruby that you had become just another statistic to her numbers. Oum Dammit Ash you had us all worried. And then to top off it all, I learned it all from your sisters, not you. Not so much as a call once while I was here growing grey hairs worrying about you." He finished his 'little' rant by running a hand through his hair and blowing out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not old enough to get gray hairs yet... That's Qrow's thing but he makes it look good." Now that I look back on it, I really did fuck up on this one.

"I'm uh... Sorry? But my intent was not to cause you start growing grey hairs." He just gave me a flat look at that.

"Then please tell me young man, just what was your intent then?" Surprisingly this is not what I expected when I came back home.

"Well... the Thing with Pyrrha was really stupid of me, making my Aura like that was certainly not my smartest idea, then the Ursa Major thing was me making sure one of my classmates didn't die which ended up with me getting hurt. Then the Bloody Mary incident... I'm gonna be honest, the only reason why I think I didn't die was because she got distracted by a giant green laser. If that laser was a few seconds later I would have been another one of her statistics. Just another blood pool inside that creepy sword of hers" I stopped there because the thought that I was that close to dyeing again really hammered that in. Tai saw this and hugged me calming me down but now that I was thinking about the incident I was starting to hyperventilate. He shushed me and cradled my head with his palm.

"It's alright now... Right now your safe, she won't be able hurt you here." And for the first time in a very, very long time.

I had started to cry. Telling him how terrified I had been, not knowing if I was going to survive the encounter. If my last words to my team were 'Shut up Weiss, your being a baby' I don't know when but a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me and I was really tired. I separated him from his hold and wiped my face.

"Are you alright now? Feel better?"

"Yeah... I barely got a wink of sleep last night I need to rest up a bit. Wake me if you need anything."

"Alright son... Get some rest." And I headed off for the sweet release of sleep.

 **3rd person view (Living room)**

Yang was giddy with joy to see embarrassment on her brother's face for she saw it as way too easy payback. Yes, she loved him and she assured herself that she always will, but it was nice to see him on the other end of the metaphorical stick. But to her slight disappointment he was not there in the living room like she thought he was. It was just her dad watching T.V. on the couch. So she plopped down next to him with a smile on her face.

"Soooo... How it go? Was he all flustered and embarrassed?" She asked her father with a hint of giddiness to it.

"Yang... Do you know what exactly happened between your brother and Bloody Mary?" She was a little confused by the question but she took nothing of it.

"Not really... All our team knows is that he got into a tough fight. But he came out okay." She shrugged her shoulders at her fathers question. In truth they hadn't asked him what exactly he was going through. Just a little tid bit of what happened.

"He almost died that night Yang. You didn't hear it from him because he was most likely still in shock but your brother was dealing with a lot of troubling things inside his mind. And I'm not talking about the Grimm." This sudden news from her father hit her like a ton of bricks. She never knew he was hurting because he was always happy and go lucky, even when he had his big brother moments.

"Is he fine now?" Her voice filled with worry.

"He seems fine, like you saw he's just a little hurt. For know don't bring it up with him unless he does so first. Bringing it up might trigger something in him that could cause it to worsen." She nodded her head and sank back into the couch. For now she might have to play the rock to both her brother and her younger sister. She never had to pull a double duty like this for as long as she has known Ash. Normally he's the one to comfort one of them in their time of needs. Which admittedly wasn't a whole lot of times. Her father however looked over at Yang with serious glint upon his face. She thought he had something else to add about Ash so she sat back up and looked over to her father.

"So what's this I hear about you having 'fun times' with other people?" He said with a stern face. Her face went paler than usual before she knew of only one person that knew that. Well the one person who would tell her father.

"ASSSSSHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE!" And with that scream she had woken up her brother from his wonderful sleep in his amazing bed.

"Oum damnit."

 **Good hopefully? Yeah I realize that it's far from my best chapter but please do not fret and think that this story is dead. I promise it's not, but with me still looking for a job and preparing for college next fall I do not have as much free time as I would like to have, Far from it actually. So I can not guarantee that I will get the next chapter out in a reasonable time, but it will come out... Just not anytime soon. So I am well and truly sorry about that. Good news, well slightly good news, I have a semi decent plan for this story and I plan to get to the parts that I have planned out at least. Again I am well and truly sorry. But that's it for me for right now at least. I thank you all for reading and I will see you guys at a later date. Peace!**


	8. Mother's and Myths

**Hey guys... Been awhile... I think? Either way I'm giving a crack at this again, so here's hoping im not rusty.**

The two weeks that I had spent with my family was... Nice. I was definitely on a 'no exercise' regiment and I was slightly OK with that but at the same time not really. You see, I like to move, never liking to sit still in one place for long but with whatever my adoptive father told my sisters I was never out of sight for long. Which was a blessing and curse all the same, they treated me like I couldn't walk, but physically I was fine.

Mentally... Was another story. I may be a Hunter in training but I was still a 17, almost 18 year old kid coming from a life of cushion. I was thankful for what I received with my transport to Remnant and my time here has been a blessing.

And that's why my sisters always being around me has been a blessing as well, that and the little corgi known as Zwei, damn dog was too adorable for his own good. Because I was not in the right mindset for the first week and them just being there helped tremendously. It was one of the few nights that my sisters and father were already asleep when something weird happened. I was sitting on the couch in the living room reading this book, which had a very similar plot-line to Metal gear solid, but instead of Solid Snake and Liquid Snake becoming enemies, Liquid put aside his hate for his clone brother and they reformed they brother-ship. It was surprisingly good.

But back to the weird thing, there was this swinging sound, like a sword going through the air and then a rip, I looked up from my book to see a woman in red and black step through with a Grimm mask upon her face. My first instinct was to grab my sword but then I realized that I left it in my room and I was nowhere near fast enough to get my sword and still deal with the intruder. Then it hit me...

The intruder was none other then Raven Branwen.

My first thoughts were 'Nice legs.' My second thought was 'This Bitch better have a good reason for being here.' She stared at me before taking off her Grimm mask with look of uncaring confusion.

"And who might you be?" Like she had room to ask me who I was. If I didn't have any prior knowledge of the show, all I would see is an intruder in my own home with unknown intentions. For all I could have known she was here to kill us.

"What does it matter to the Mother who left her child?" For a split second I could see unbridled rage before sinking back into uncaring annoyance.

"I'm going to ask you again child, who might be you be?"

"My response is the same to the Mother who left her child." This time in the blink of an eye she had me pinned to the couch with her forearm pressed against my throat.

"You are testing my patience, why are you here?"

"The same could be said for you Raven, why are you here? Keeping tabs on a daughter you abandoned 17 years ago?" A small look of guilt passed by her face before a look of fury returned

"How do you know my name? And no games child." I really wanted to spit in her face but that would get me killed and she wouldn't care in the slightest.

"The adoptive son of Taiyang Xiao Long asked his father who were Yang's and Ruby's mother's. I got answers to both. To find out one was a sweet caring mother who died because of an accident was sad and it made me feel for my younger sisters. Then to find that the other was a woman who ran days after her daughter was born made me angry at the coward of a mother who is Raven Brawnen." While I was saying this I to blindly send a message to Yang blindy with what I knew of the keyboard on the scroll saying 'Punch the bitch that is laying on top of me.' She was probably asleep but whatever. After I sent the message I put my scroll back

She looked me dead in the eye before a scowl set upon her face.

"So my foolish 'adoptive' son... Any words for a 'coward' like me?"

"You're never going to be any kind of mother, you're to much of a heartless piece of shit for you to have that respect, and second why are you here?" I did not even hide an ounce of hatred I had in my voice.

"To make sure that my daughter wasn't being foolish." This fucking trash was here to make sure Yang wasn't being foolish?

She is so fucking dead.

With as much speed as I could muster and with an angry yell I push Raven off of me so that I'm laying on top of her now but on the coffee table instead of the couch. She was definitely surprised to see me over power and I used that too my advantage hit her in the face, as much as I could. Which in all seriousness was like two times before her surprise wore off and proceeded to escape from my grasp. Her face was that of twisted annoyance with a small hint of blood coming from her nose. Damn that felt good.

"You have made a astronomical mistake child. Let me show you why we Brawnen's are feared throughout Remnant." A sudden realization dawned on my face as I saw Yang out of the corner of my eye but Raven moved way to fast for either of us to something, she sliced open another one of her portals and threw me through it and soon followed after. When I landed on the other side I was in the middle of a snowy clearing, which looked awfully familiar to the Red trailer. I guess this is my trial by fire with her. I heard the portal sound to my left and out popped my sword Steele's descent. Then Raven appeared not thirty feet away from my position with her mask back upon her face.

"Tell me child, are you afraid to die." I pick up my sword and I get into my usual stance when I use my trusty sword.

"No, really the only thing's I'm afraid of are witches and heights. Maybe Bloody Mary, but that's more rational than the other two." She scoffs at me before moving at almost impossible speeds, faster than Bloody Mary when she activated her semblance. My instincts kicking in, I brought up my sword and barely, and I mean BARELY, blocked her strike. I was so caught off by her speed and strength I was thrown back unto the snow covered ground. I opened my eyes only to see her dust sword mere inches away from my neck and all was silent.

"Give me one reason not to kill you." I laughed.

"Because if you do, any sort of reconciliation that you want with your daughter will end in my death. She will not seek out her long lost mother to ask her why she left her. She will seek out the woman who killed her brother and kill her to get revenge. So Raven, if you want anything to do with your child, you'll leave and come back when the time is right. Because at the moment she wants to find you, but she more than likely wants to pummel your face in." It was a few more minutes of silence before her blade was removed from my throat and I collapsed to the snowy ground holding my throat.

"You have a confidence similar to that of your peers, but even in the face of death it does not falter like other children. It surprises me to an extent." I look up to her and and I wish that she didn't have her mask on her face so that I could try and read her. I can't help the scowl in the fruitless labor in me hoping that she would do so.

"Gloating on how you can beat up a child Raven? I'm aware of my inability to lay a finger on you but that's to expected. There's a big difference between a first year Beacon student and life time of experience a trained huntress like you has."

"Praise will get you nowhere child."

"My statement was not praise," Another deep rooted scowl was present upon my face at the word praise. "Twas only a matter of fact. I hold no praise for cowards like you." I did not hold back the venom in my voice.

I glared at the woman before me and she had this passive air around her that annoyed me to no end. Before she scoffed and left through one of her portals. I waited a few seconds but nothing happened. I then called Yang on my scroll and after two rings she picked up.

"Ash are you OK?!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine. Can I get a pick up and then I'll tell you guys what happened. Sending my coordinates."

"Alright, we got them, coming to get you now." I ended the call and lay there in the snow. That entire fiasco was weird. I just hope that I don't get another existential crisis from this. It was a couple of more minutes of me just laying there when I felt the familiar rush of a Bull head bearing down on me. When I looked up it was a bull head, an admittedly small one, and Ruby, Taiyang, and Yang came running out. I sit up and try to get stand up but my injuries from Bloody Mary are still bothering me and fall back to the snow in a grunt in pain. Yang and my father help me up and give me a once over making sure that I'm not hurt.

"I don't see any injuries but I'm not a doctor, did she hurt you at all?" My father asked me with a concern filled voice.

"My pride mainly but that's to be expected from her." He raised an eyebrow at my words along with my sisters.

"So you know who she is? Do you know why she attacked you?" I looked over to Yang internally debating on whether or not I should tell her or my father. Monty knows how they'll react to hearing Raven attacking me, admittedly I was being very antagonistic. The look on all their faces was that of major concern, I would be concerned as well if one of my sisters was recovering from an attack to be thrust into another battle like my situation was at the moment.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the worst.

"Yeah I know why she attacked me... Mainly because I was being extremely antagonistic towards her. And yes I know who she is because she looks almost completely identical you Yang, so my guess is that she's your Mother, Raven Brawnen."

Complete and udder silence was my response from my family. I'm half expecting to get launched across the clearing by Yang, but nothing happens. Then it starts to get very warm all of sudden and I see that Yang is going Super Saiyan mode. I'm gonna be honest here. I couldn't tell if she was angry at me, or at Raven so I started to slowly back up before Yang locks eyes with me with a sort of glare.

"My... Mother? Was the one that attacked you?" Her voice was oddly calm and that was what made the entire situation scarier that it should have been. Her hair started to do the usual super Saiyan thing and shivered, from the cold or her tone of voice I don't know.

"Uh... Yeah... To be fair I was saying some really nasty things to her." Ruby's oddly silent in all of this but then again I don't think she knows how to deal with the situation. I look over to my father and he has look of neutrality to it, like he's trying to figure out what to do.

"What kind of nasty things were you saying Ash?"

"Along the lines of how's she's a coward and lower than trash for just straight up abandoning you and Dad. Not answering her questions and just straight up being an asshole mainly. Like I usually am."

"Hey language." Really? He's gonna call me out on my language now of all times?

I looked at my father with a 'really?' look before switching my gaze back to my sister and in the blink of an eye she's hugging me and her Super Saiyan mode had died down.

"You stood up for me... I can't thank you enough for that. I can't fathom how much courage that took, to stand up to her like that." I stare flabbergasted at my sister before looking to the other two, Ruby as a look of relief while my father has one of pride? I think.

"Well I'm glad that your happy, but can we go back to the house please? It's getting kinda cold, I may have Aura but that only does me so much while I'm wearing my pajamas." They looked at my attire which was essentially a thin t-shirt with comfy bottoms. They quickly ushered me inside the bull head and we went back to the house. I rushed inside and dove into the covers of my bed seeking the comfort of warm blankets. My father leaned on the door frame with a look of amusement on his face.

"What? It's cold out and I was only in my PJ's." He laughed before giving me a warm smile.

"I know Ash... I know. I just wanted to let you know on how proud I am of you for sticking up for Yang. I know Raven and she can be incredibly scary given the right circumstances."

"I would hope you know her, you were on a team with her, Ruby's mom and her twin Brother Qrow. That and you procreated with her. Speaking of Qrow, when am I going to be able to meet him? Dude seems like a pretty cool guy if he taught Ruby how to use a scythe." He just laughs again and waves me off.

"Honestly? No idea... But don't worry, I'll send him a message telling him about tonight and he'll for sure want to meet you after this." Cool I get to meet the famous Uncle Qrow. Looking forward to it. He was about to turn away when he looked back towards me.

"Did... Did she tell you why she was here?" A hopeful look on his bearded face.

"She said 'To make sure that my daughter wasn't being foolish.' That was all she said." He just 'huhed' before wishing me good night and that was the end of that.

And that was the end of that night. To recap, Raven showed up, I antagonized her to no end, she attacked me but didn't kill me and I may or may not have earned a sliver of acknowledgement. Family's proud of me and all that Jazz so I felt pretty good about the whole thing. The second week was a little bit more happy in regards to the prior one.

I worked on Steel's descent, the original design of the weapon was a long sword, but more along the lines of a squared machete. I was twirling the blade in my hand before a couple of idea's starting spreading throughout my head. I totally dismantled my weapon and restarted from scratch using the same materials as I did for the first design. The weapon itself still was a mecha shift combo of rifle and sword but the sword itself no longer switched into the gun. The sword was still a crucial part of the weapon but it no longer fired any bullets, instead I used the energy developed from the High molecular blade to generate something akin to a Railgun shot as my means of long ranged fighting. Also I started practicing in the technique of Iaido with the assistance of my gun sheath. So in all, Steele's Descent now had 3 functions

1\. It had the appearance and functionality of a Zanbato. So I had to learn, with the help of my semblance, a new sword style.

2\. The gun sheath allowed for quick draws with a pull of the trigger at the top of the sheath that shot out the sword at high speeds and allowing me for quick powerful strikes.

3\. It's a motherfucking Railgun.

Now I'm aware that Adam Taurus uses this style... and possibly Raven as well, but I can not deny the usefulness of the style of combat. To catch opponents off guard is simply amazing and can and will work in my favor if I can get decent at it. I'm also aware that I didn't have the semblance of Adam, where I could charge it up and use all that pent up energy to do some awesome damage output so I was a little sad but gotta take the good with the bad. So that's what my second week of the break consisted of.

Until my Grimm somehow contacted me while I was awake.

 _"This thing on?"_

'The hell? Edgar that you?'

 _"Excellent, we were finally able to figure it out. Short version because it's really complicated, we were able to focus our thoughts and project them into your mind through the use of your Aura and familiarity to us. For any Grimm in the future, we would have to get them acclimated to you first."_

'Dude... That's pretty boss actually. Orion you can hear me as well yes?'

 _"Sure can... Honestly this is so much more convenient. But enough about that. We have something for you."_

'And pray tell what is that my Grimm friends?'

 _"That was terrible and you know it. Anyway, we want you to focus on us... Nothing else, forget about the world around you. We promise, if we're correct, that nothing bad should happen."_

'Not very convincing with that last statement bud.'

 _"Forget what he said just focus on us. Separate your mind from the world and just relax."_ I rolled my red eyes before putting my new sword back into its sheath and got into a meditative position. I did as they asked and focused on my friends. Kinda Ironic I think... that I can say that I'm friends with what the people of Remnant consider their worst enemy. Either way, I focused on my Grimmish friends and their visage. The help they had given to help me progress in my abilities as a hunter and to take down Cinder. I couldn't help but smile when this warm feeling passed over my body even in this cold weather of patch.

 _"Alright open your eyes now."_ Strange... That didn't sound like it came from inside my mind. But I did as I was told. And I was quite surprised to what I found.

Edgar and Orion were right there in front of me, with what I could only describe as a smug look on their faces.

"Oh you saucy suns of bitches get over here!" And I rushed over to them to bring them in the best hug that I could think of.. They seemed a little taken aback at first but nuzzled into my head after a little bit.

"How the hell did you guys figure this out?! I-I wha- This is so cool. Wait... can you guys talk?" They both stared at me before snorting

 _"You heard Edgar tell you to open your eyes didn't you? And to answer your previous question, we figured this out through pure speculation, in truth we had no idea if this was going to work in the first place."_ I stared at Orion with a irritated look and he merely shrugged.

 _"Also... It looks like your back to your normal self again."_ What

What

What...

WHAT?!

I quickly brought out my bad to see my reflection and sure enough I no longer had my Grimmish appearance. And now that I could think about it. I could think a little more clearly without my emotions clouding my judgement. It's like... their inadvertent Grimm sides was plaguing my mind with negative emotions. And now that they weren't inside of my head, it wasn't affecting me anymore.

I needed to shave or let my 5 o'clock shadow grow out... Imma let it grow out.

"I just realized something..." They looked at me to continue.

"If you guys aren't inside my head at the moment, and my emotions and Grimmish appearance were reduced, then I'm guessing my strength and speed were taken away as well."

 _"That seems like a logical conclusion... Though that begs the question. Could you still talk with us through your mind, as we just figured out, or is that no longer an option?"_

 _"Only one way to find out my Boar friend."_ I looked over to them both but their faces were construed in that of concentration

 _'Can ya hear me bud?'_ I gave him a thumbs up in response.

"Alright... One of ya needs to get back in here." They both gave a questioning eyebrow, or as best as a Ursa Major or a Boarbatusk could give, at my statement.

 _"Care to explain there kid?"_ In all fairness he had a right to ask.

"We're going hunting for a Beowulf my friends. So prepare for a fun night. And one of you is fighting along side me." It took only a second before Orion completely disappeared and I felt the increase in power when the Grimm had first joined me.

"Two things... Orion that was a dirty move and I was hoping you would pop in first. But no offense to you big but I need speed in opposed to strength when it comes to Beowulves. And Edgar is definitely faster than you." I felt a huff of indignation at the back of my mind before I looked to Boarbatusk friend with a smirk plastered across my face.

"Ready to go hunt some wulves my friend?"

 _"Been awhile seen I've fought but me and Orion always keep in shape, so yeah lets go do it."_ And we left the training yard to go look for a pack of Beowulves.

* * *

Now let it be said... Finding the Beowulves was easy... Patch may be a semi safe place, but that doesn't mean that their are no Grimm here.

Fighting them was a little big harder but with Edgar at my side and my semi-decent combat skill it wasn't too difficult. Well in my case at least, because I was also make sure I was not getting a small little scratch on me.

The hard part, was trying to find a suitable Beowulf to become apart of my weird entourage. I was hoping for an Alpha to pop out sooner then later but me and Edgar were at it for hours.

Until we killed our sixth pack of Beowulves, which out of the six, two of them were packs of ten to twenty, while the other four were maybe five to ten. So I thinned the herd quite a bit out here on patch, Edgar was a real big help with that. I asked him if he wanted to switch out with Orion, but he simply said that the negative energy he got from us fighting kept him going just fine. So I shrugged and moved on.

After we killed the sixth pack, one Beowulf walked out of the treeline. Now it wouldn't have been so bad if not for two very tiny facts.

1\. This things was almost as big as the trees it came out of.

2\. Edgar was almost pissing himself.

 _'Kid, get me out there right now. This one is Ancient.'_ I did as I was told and brought Orion out of my mind. We had been practicing all day bringing him in and out again so I could do it almost on a dime now.

"Judging from your guy's demeanor, this guy is bad news?"

 _"Bad news doesn't even begin to describe the situation we're dealing with. When I said Ancient,I meant 'ANCIENT'. We may or may not need some back up for this. Call Taiyang now."_ I've learned to trust these guys with my life because of how much they've done for me so I did as I was told.

* * *

 **Taiyang's point of view**

I was sat at the island in our kitchen getting my curriculum for Signal ready for next semester because Signal and Beacon share the same time with their breaks. Which is understandable because Hunter families like to spend time with each other whenever they can.

Yang was currently in town, as she would call it, 'Yanging' around with some of her friends, Ruby is in her room doing Oum knows what, probably fauning over weapons or fine-tuning that death machine she calls her weapon. But I all I think about when I see my girls is utter pride. I'm proud that they both made it into Beacon and even more so with Ruby, though hearing about how she got into Beacon was definitely a little too much for my heart.

Then there's my third child, through adoptive means, Ash Steele who is currently outback getting used to his new weapon. He's... unique. Don't get me wrong I love him the same as much as my girls, but the way he carries himself, is that of pure confidence. He's not arrogant mind you, he knows his abilities and he's aware when he's outclassed. And that's a good thing in my opinion. He's no slouch either, he works harder than most people I know. He's also very witty.

Either way I'm getting off track I was getting my material ready for next semester when my scroll rang.

"Yellow?"

"Hey Dad, it's me Ash. Quick question, are there any ancient Grimm stories on Patch?" Weird thing to ask.

"Only one comes to mind. It's the story of how a small rabbit Faunus tricked a large Beowulf into a cave and trapped it in there for all eternity. Though it's only an old fairy tale, and no one's been able to find a cave big enough that describes the size of the Beowulf. Why do you ask?"

"Like I said I was just curious. I was practicing SD MK. 2 then I started thinking about Beowulves and their weak points and then that thought crossed into my mind."

"Well Alright. By the way, how's training going?" Like I said he's always been a diligent worker.

"Good. Good. Hey I wanna show you something, come to these coordinates." He didn't...

"Ash, I told you not to leave the training grounds without someone watching you."

"Somebody is watching me! I didn't break any rules." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I grabbed the keyes to the bullhead and proceeded to head towards the door.

"Fine... Fine... I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I then hung up and called to Ruby upstairs.

"Ruby I'm heading out! Watch the house!"

"OK Dad! Have fun!" Oh right she was.

I hoped into the bull head and punched in the coordinates that Ashe had sent me. My first thought was, how the hell did he get out this far so quickly? My second thought was he better be OK. Thankfully I we had the personal bullhead, more commonly know as the cowhead for it's smaller more compact sized compared to it's bigger counterpart. And like I said, it only took me a couple of minutes to get Ash.

But the scene I came upon was not what I expected at all and had me really worried for my idiotic son. What I saw was a Beowulf the size of the surrounding trees and three smaller figures, one I knew was my son, but I couldn't make out the other two. One was bigger than my son and the other was a bit smaller than him. But from the looks of it they were actually giving the giant Grimm a run for it's money. Until the giant Grimm did a wide sweep with it's paw and hit the larger of the two figures beside my son. I noticed that they didn't get back up. As soon as I saw this I descended into the clearing to help them out. But before I was even able to land, the other figure disappeared and Ash let out a shout of pure anger and moved faster than anytime I've seen him in our sparring session.

He literally shot through the giant Grimm and tore out it's still beating heart, skewered on his sword. He was covered in Grimm ichor and more than likely sore out of his mind. The beast was clutching it's chest in what looked to be a lot of pain before Ash stomped on the beasts heart crushing it. That's when the Giant Grimm fell forward and started dissipating like Grimm do.

I looked over to Ash to check on him but he was just standing there and then his head started to twitch before he collapsed.

"ASH!"

 **Boom! How was that eh? Hopefully it was pretty good. Next chapter I'm gonna set it from Ash's POV regarding the fight and then go from there. I think you'll guys like what I have for next chapter and hopefully I won't take so goddamn long with it. Any who, thank you for reading, follow, favorite or review, whatever you guys want to do. Anyways, I'll catch you guys later. PEACE!**


	9. Is it Break time yet?

My head was spinning. I was hurting that much I admit. This... particular consumption hurt. A lot.I didn't know if it was because the size of the Grimm or because of how old he seemingly was but all I knew was that I was in pain for the few seconds that I was conscious. The last thing I heard was Edgar saying 'Well shit' before I promptly fell over and the memories of the Ancient Grimm flooded my mind.

The first memory was of a deathly pale woman with black eyes and red irises look at me with what I thought was annoyance before she shooed me off saying 'Begone from sight, you have your duty so uphold it.' My body snarled at her before leaving. The next memory was that of battlefield and a lot of dead people. And I mean a lot of dead people, but judging from the black liquid on the ground there were plenty of dead Grimm as well. My body looked up and there was one lone person standing in front of me from this distance it was hard to tell what race or Gender they were but then my body and the figure started charging each other then it fades.

The last memory was of me feeling immense pain as I looked up from the bottom of a hole. Where that same figure was standing at the top, I let out a roar of defiance before the figure slammed a boulder on top of the entrance leaving me in darkness.

When I awoke it wasn't in the real world, I was in my mind space. And looming over me was a Giant ass Beowulf who, only through my experiences with Orion and Edgar, had a look of annoyance.

 **"IT SEEMS THE PUP IS FINALLY AWAKE. SO... YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAS SLAIN ME? WITH THE HELP OF MY 'BRETHREN' NO LESS. I AM SURPRISED THAT ONE SO YOUNG SUCH AS YOURSELF WAS ABLE TO DEFEAT ME. TELL ME BEFORE I DECIDE TO RIP OUT YOUR THROAT WHY I AM HERE."** The voice coming from this Beowulf was not the one I was suspecting. It sounds... Feminine. Like that of a middle aged woman scolding a child. I can only stare at what I can only assume is a 'female' Grimm in open amazement, here I'm laying down and I can physically feel her presence in my mind and it's a little dis-concerning. I look around to try and see if I can spot either Orion or Edgar but at the moment I can not see either of them.

 **"YOU ARE TESTING MY PATIENCE PUP. ANSWER MY QUESTION."** She doesn't sound angry yet but I can definitely tell that I'm testing the boundaries on keeping her waiting.

"You're here because I killed you and crushed your heart underneath my boot." Don't show weakness, only strength.

 **"REALLY? OF ALL THE YEARS I HAVE LIVED ON THIS ACCURSED PLANET, REGARDLESS IF THE LAST CENTURY OR TWO I HAVE BEEN STUCK INSIDE OF A CAVE, HAVE I FELT THIS LEVEL OF INTELLIGENCE. BECAUSE I WAS KILLED BY YOUR HAND, I HAVE GOTTEN SMARTER?"**

"It would seem so yes. But keep in mind, your in my mind I control things here. You may have grown smarter but that will do you nothing if I have chained you to the floor with no way to escape." No surrender, do not back down, show her whose is the true Alpha.

 **"YOU SEEM SO CONFIDENT PUP... WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE THAT I"** She takes a couple of steps forward. **"WOULD JUST SIMPLY LAY THERE AND ALLOW YOU TO DO THAT?"**

I shot my hand out and chains sprouted from the floor and restrained the very large Beowulf bringing her to ground. I then got up and walked over the creature.

"You are in my mind Wulf, we are not in yours. You'll do best to remember that. I will not deal with your snappy attitude. I do not care how old you are, or how powerful you are. You have been bested in the real world and you are now in MY domain! As far as things go, I am the Alpha in this relationship. You will listen to me, you'll play nice with the others. Otherwise I'll send you the the far corners of my mind space and let you fester in mind numbing silence for all eternity! AM. I. CLEAR?!" At the end of my little dominance tirade I'm practically standing on her face to look her directly in her eyes. Lovely shade of dark red I might add. Almost like a maroon color.

 **"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK-"**

"Do you not get it you insufferable Wulf?! You are no longer in control of what happens to you. YOU ARE TRAPPED HERE FOREVER! No escape! No more freedom unless I deem you can have it. The others, Orion and Edgar, the Ursa and the Boarbatusk, have complete freedom because guess what?! They're good Grimm who understand their situation, but you, you still think that you're the boss, that you still have a say in any matter at this point in time. But guess what princess? You are no longer free!"

I give her a look that basically says 'I dare you to try and argue.' She looks solemn but does not say anything.

"I don't wish to be a dictator, but I will if I have to. Regardless of how we are going to proceed, you will need a name, whether I come up with one, or you do is up to you."

 **"FREKI."**

"Pardon? Run that by me again."

 **"FREKI. MY NAME WILL BE FREKI, AS YOU HAVE POINTED OUT, I WILL NEED A NAME IF I AM GOING TO BE RESIDING INSIDE OF YOUR HEAD. AND IF I AM GOING TO WANT FREEDOM I ACKNOWLEDGE YOU AS ALPHA. WHAT IS YOUR NAME PUP?**

"My name is Ash Steele, it is a pleasure to meet you Freki." I looked around and saw that Edgar was back and was sitting there, but Orion was nowhere to be seen.

"Edgar, where's Orion? Is he still outside?"

 _"Yes, it seems that Taiyang has taken you back to the house but he left Orion in the clearing where we fought Freki the Ancient here."_

"Speaking of Ancient, now that you have an increased Intelligence, how long have you been alive?" At this point I had stepped off of Freki and released he from the chains to which she rested on her butt like a normal dog.

 **"BY YOUR HUMAN YEARS, IF I RECALL CORRECTLY, AROUND 1500 YEARS."** Holy crap... That... That means... She's only of the oldest Grimm in the world of Remnant today.

"So that's a major power boost. Definitely going to be some drawbacks coming with that though. Ah well, nothing I can do about it now?"

 **"POWER BOOST? DRAWBACKS? PLEASE EXPLAIN PUP."** Well at least she's being nice about it.

"I absorb Grimm, I get stronger, only if they're strong in their own right and I haven't absorbed one of the same type, like I can't absorb another Beowulf with you in my head now can I? It would be pretty hard to out beat you in terms of power."

 **"YET YOU DID SO WITHOUT TO MUCH OF A PROBLEM PUP, DO YOU HAVE NO FAITH IN THE ABILITY OF OTHERS OF YOUR KIND?"**

"Others? No, there are plenty of Hunters out there in the world of Remnant that kick my ass all the way to Atlas and back. What I meant was finding another Beowulf out there in the world that could beat you in sheer power. And the only reason why I beat you is because One, I had Orion and Edgar help with the fight. Two, it took everything in my ability to not get hit by you, Orion went down with one swipe of your paw. And three, as you said, you were trapped inside of a cave for a, and I quote, 'Century or two.' So that was also a helpful factor."

 **"IT SEEMS THAT I WAS MISTAKEN THEN. BUT FOR NOW I ASSUME YOU WANT TO DISCUSS MUCH. I CAN SEE A CURIOUS EXPRESSION DOTTING YOUR FACE."**

"Yes... Who was that woman with the Grimm appearance, who seemed to be a worse stage than I was?" A sneer appeared on her face before she regained her composure.

 **"THAT WOMAN, IS 'MOTHER'. SHE IS THE ONE THAT HAS CREATED ALL OF THE GRIMM THAT YOU SEE ROAMING THE LANDS. SHE HAS THE MARK OF AN EYE, BUT AS YOU HAVE MOST LIKELY SEEN, THAT MARK IS NOT EVIDENT ON EITHER MINE OR THE BOAR'S MASK. AND IT WOULD BE SAFE TO ASSUME THAT THIS 'ORION' YOU SPEAK OF WOULD BE OF A SIMILAR CASE. HER NAME, IF YOU MUST KNOW IS SALEM."**

"Salem... The only story that I can think of relating to Salem, is a town that burnt and executed for practicing witchcraft. I'll bring it up with Ozpin once I get back to beacon. Hopefully he won't try and kill me for knowing her."

 **"OZPIN? WHY WOULD YOU BE TALKING TO THE WIZARD ABOUT SALEM?"**

"Wait, old Oz is actually the wizard for the maidens? Well slap my ass and call me Sally, that's a whole shit ton of information to go off of."

At that exact moment a giant paw connected with my ass and sent me flying a few dozen feet.

 **"SALLY."** Oh the dog thought I was being literal. Great, I am going to have to work on that.

"I wasn't being serious Freki... Edgar shut up it's not that funny!"

 _"What are you talking about?! Of course that was funny! Did you even see how far you went?! You flew like a Nevermore!"_

"ANYWAY! We have much to talk about Freki, we need to get you combat ready so you and I are going to be figuring each other out here in the next coming weeks."

* * *

I awoke with a start from my position on the couch and the first thing I noticed was the other three sleeping forms in the living room. Dad was on the chair, Yang was on the other couch and Ruby was cuddled up next to me. I have to say, the scene was quite adorable. I chuckled a bit knowing that they all cared for me so much. This, being the amazing hunter that he is, awoke Taiyang.

"Oh good your awake... You were only out for a day but you had me and the girls worried... Again."

"Hey, I don't try and worry you guys on purpose. Shit happens like that."

"What have I told you about the language?" I roll my eyes, it's not like I'm gonna stop anytime soon. It's apart of my vocabulary.

"To not say it, but I've been cursing, to varying degrees, all my life. It's nothing I can really change, it's like the old saying, old habits die hard."

"At least try and make a conscious effort to hold off the curses. It's like the twentieth time I've heard you curse since you been back." I have not cursed twenty times thank you very much.

"Hey, contrary to what you believe, I try and hold back when you or the girls are around. Before I met you guys, I used to be so much worse." He chuckled and waved me off before getting up.

"By the way why is there a Giant Ursa Major with Grey markings instead of Red outside my house?" Glad to see that Orion's OK. Weight off my chest.

"That would be one of the Grimm that I count among my friends. But he's going to have to stay out for a bit so I can get used to Freki." He just raised a eyebrow at the name. I soon realized that he didn't know the names of my Grimm friends.

"Whoops, my bad. The Ursa out side is Orion, I have an Boarbatusk named Edgar and Freki is the Giant Beowulf that I was fighting in the clearing. Who is now part of my group of Grimm. I'm aware of the dangers, but I'm only going to have two Grimm in my head at one time so I don't descend into madness." He seemed content with my answer before heading into the kitchen. Most likely to cook something up for me and the girls. I slowly sat Ruby down on the couch, a frown upon her face from the lack of body heat. I had to make sure that Orion was alright after the fight with Freki. When I got outside I noticed him sleeping in the shade, I walked over to him and just propped myself up against his fur.

Even being a creature of Darkness, he was oddly warm, and we just sat there for maybe a couple of minutes when I felt sudden movements in his body.

 _"I died Ash... I shouldn't be here right now. Yet I'm alive and still connected to you."_ That's... a very interesting development.

"So you're connected to me. From what it sounds like, you guys can't die, maybe if I kick the bucket you'll guys'll be free." All I heard was a huff of indignation from my bear friend.

 _"Don't get suicidal for our sake's Ash. That would destroy so many that care about you. Including Edgar and me. And maybe the Beowulf that you recently got."_

"Her name is Freki by the way. And from the way she talks, she's very formal, maybe comes with being an older Grimm."

 _"Maybe... Maybe. Well anyways I'll guard your house while your here. I'll alert you guys to any Grimm that are in close proximity to the house."_ I patted his paw that was next to my hand and got into a comfier position and we just relaxed. It wasn't too long before Ruby and Yang came bursting through the door. They looked very concerned when they saw me and walked over to me warily. I was about to say something until I looked up to the sky. It looked to be around afternoon so I shrugged.

"Afternoon ladies. What can I do ya for?" Ruby was the first to pipe up.

"Ash... Why are you laying up against an Ursa?"

"I am currently relaxing with Orion here. This guy is just a puffball of love and warmth. Really, dudes adorable."

"Ok... But why isn't he attacking you? Usually Grimm are I don't know... Mad."

"Your're correct, Grimm are usually mad, but Orion is one of the Grimm that I 'consumed'. So he's friendly to anybody that's not hostile to me. And he's got a mind of his own. He's pretty smart actually."

 _"That had better not be sarcasm Ash. But if it isn't, then thank you for the compliment."_

"It wasn't sarcasm buddy so you're welcome."

"Ash did he just talk?!"

"But- Wha- He just- The heck?"

 _"Yes I just talked. All of Ash's Grimm can talk. Thanks to him we have a budding intelligence equivalent to his, and thankfully he's pretty smart."_

"Really? I always thought you guys were smarter in general, glad to my brains good for something."

 _"You and me both my friend. You and me both."_ The look on my sisters face is pretty funny, gut wrenchingly so.

"Oh man, I've been meaning to introduce you guys to my Grimm, but I never had a way till now. Anyway, I'll introduce you guys to Edgar at the end of the week, he still wants to meet you guys as well."

And that is how I started introducing Orion, Edgar, and Freki to my family. Freki was only a problem at first but she evidently got used to the idea of being inside my head. So her acceptance allowed me to manifest outside faster than what we projected to. So she was able to me Dad, Ruby, and Yang before the break was up.

To say that she was protective of me was an understatement. I had to repeatedly tell her that they were my family and she had nothing to worry about with them. I would have told her fear, but I don't think she's afraid of anything now, not since Orion claimed that he died but he was still fine. Freki liked Ruby the most, beside me, for reasons I do not know why. But now that I'm looking her I can give a proper description of my Beowulf companion.

She was more quadrupedal than other Wulf's but definitely able to still walk on two legs. She had smooth bone plating running up her back for a more sleek design than that of an armored one. Her bone plating was still incredibly tough which I suspected. The bone on her back connected to her mask but her mask didn't reach to her lower jaw and instead just covered the top of her head and her ears. The red lining on all Grimm was replaced by the Grey tones most likely signifying that she was mine and not whoever this Salem is. On the her stomach was new plating to cover her ribs, which I noticed on all my Grimm as a means to protect their heart. She was still the same height when I first fought her which is around fifteen to twenty meters. Not really sure, haven't measured her yet.

There was an interesting circumstance when I brought out Edgar one time. Yang had asked me why I had named him Edgar, so I told her that he already decided that was his name so Yang asked him why he decided on the name Edgar. His response was fucking awesome.

 _"I call myself Edgar because that is what the fat man at Beacon had called me and whatever Grimm he has now will likely be called Edgar as well."_

"Huh? And why is that if you don't mind me asking."

 _"Because Edgar, mind you I don't know for sure, but Edgar is the one in the Hole."_ I couldn't help myself at that point and I fell off the couch laughing my ass off. That was way to good. Yang's blank stare turn into that of a glare and proceeded to kick me in the butt. Shit was still funny though.

And with that the second week was over and we were supposed to go back to Beacon we had said goodbye to Dad and boarded a Bull head to Beacon. Freki opted to stay out for the time being considering on how fast she could run. She could definitely make it to Beacon before us, but only if she snuck over the bridge leading to the mainland, which from what I was told wasn't an easy feat. When we got to Beacon she would reside in the Emerald forest until we got to Beacon in which I would then bring out JNPR and the rest of team RWBY to meet my Grimm family. There was definitely some mixed reactions from all of them, mostly Weiss being angry, everyone being wary, and Jaune be a little afraid.

But overall everything was fine. Then it was time to start RWBY volume two. And her was were things were going to kick off.

 **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Hello every body how y'all doing? I hope you're doing swell. I got a few surprises for each of you guys, 1. was a pretty fast update I would think and 2.**

 **I have a poll up on my profile which I implore anyway who reads this story to go and vote. Please it would mean a lot of you guys did. Pick any of the options that are listed and I'll end the poll after I have the next two chapters up. So go vote for me please, it would mean a lot. Thank you.**

 **ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER THIS IS LORD RAGE QUIT SIGNING OFF PEACE!**


	10. Food Fights and Schools Breaks

**I'm working on this a lot sooner than what I was expecting at the time of writing this but hey, my life is all kinds of haywire right now so why the fuck not. LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW. Unfortunately some unforeseen events occurred that didn't leave me in the best writing mood but hey here ya go.**

We got back to beacon and nothing was to different, just the teachers telling us what to expect with the new semester so everything was all fine and dandy. Then lunch hit, oh boy was I excited for this. I was about to go get in line for my food when a bunch of other first years came up to me and started rapid firing questions off at me. For a few seconds I was very confused until I started paying attention to what they were asking me. Apparently my team, and team JNPR were the best teams in the first year and a lot of people saw me as the best male student in our year. And Pyrrha of course being the best female student. Pretty much all the questions were how I got into to Beacon, what was my trick to staying at the top and what was it like being apart of the top team in our year.

"Alright, Alright, everybody hold on now. Now to answer your guy's questions give me a bit of breathing room first and then lets start." They stared at me for a few seconds before backing off.

"Ok to start off, I got into Beacon like everybody else, I took the initiation and got the relics like normal. So there's nothing different there." A few kids looked a little disappointed but nothing like I couldn't really fix. "Second, I'm honestly just like you guys, does it feel good to be at the top, yes it does, is there some sort of trick to doing that? No, not really unless you count hard work and dedication as a trick. Third, I count my blessings when it comes to my team, they're the closet I got to family here, in fact two of them are my adoptive sisters so there's that."

And is out of nowhere there's a pie in my face.

I let the pie slide off my face and on to the floor, I make sure to close my eyes clean off my glasses and look over to where said pie came from. I did notice how the cafeteria had not become dead silent. There was a almost giggling Nora pointing at Weiss who was pointing at Nora, recalling from the show Nora threw a pie and Weiss' face but my guess is that she somehow deflected it. Right into my face, from across the hall. I wipe off my face and look directly at Nora before screaming.

"YOU'VE DONE IT NOW VALKYRIE!"

* * *

A blonde haired monkey Faunus is talking to a blue haired young man with yellow goggles upon his head just outside the cafeteria

"Heh Man that's harsh."

"So then we were fighting side by side and she was super fast, and I threw a banana at a guy. Which sounds gross but it was awesome!"

"Nice!"

"Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus!" The blonde one covers up his mouth real quick. "But that's a secret OK!"

"Got it." The blue haired one rolls his eyes at his energetic friend.

"And not a I'll tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret! I'm talking secret secret!"

"Woah chill out man OK? I got it. I got it..."

"You better." The blue haired one rolls his eyes again. "I just don't want to screw this up, ya know?"

"The people here are the coolest, no offense to you guys." As Jaune arc smacks the window, unnoticed by the two teens.

"None taken."

"OK they're just in here. I'm really excited for you to see them, so be cool Ok? You're gonna be cool right?" Which the blue haired teen's response is to simply cross his arms and lean back.

"Dude." While his teeth shine in the light.

"Good point." They walk into the cafeteria when all the students start running outside screaming 'Food Fight!' They came upon the scene of a orange haired girl singing 'I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!'

The blue haired teen had a look of horror upon his face, while the blonde haired young man had a look of excitement plastered on his.

* * *

"JUSTICE WILL BE SWIFT, JUSTICE WILL BE PAINFUL, IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!"

"YEAH!" While Juniper start throwing watermelons at us Yang gets her turkey to punch them away. In all honesty they weren't exactly hard to dodge, so she's just wasting energy at this point. But meh, food fight.

I grab a nearby cucumber and charge forward only for Nora to stop me.

"Sorry Ashey, but I gotta make this fair." What did she mean by that- OH SHIT TABLE!

I was thinking as Nora flipped up a nearby table and drop kicked it into my face sending me out of the cafeteria and rolling out into the courtyard. Where there are a bunch of other students looking at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"Nora drop kicked a table into my face." That got nods of understanding from everyone around me as I slowly stood up.

"I'm gonna feel that one in the morning." I groan and rub my probably bruising face as I look up to see Yang burst through the roof. I let out a sigh of annoyance before dragging the table back the cafeteria. I'm heading to the door when I see that Goodwitch has already beat me to it and is more than likely patching up the mess. I walk in behind her unbeknownst to everyone around me. The girls and JNPR are laughing, Sun is trying to calm down an angry Neptune and Ozpin is doing his wise headmaster thing. He turns to leave and see me there with a nasty bruise already setting in, gives me a nod and walks out.

"HEY NORA!" I say as plant the table down flip it up and plant my foot with all of my damn might on it and push. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren all dodge out of the way while Nora looks over in my direction and second too late and gets hit by the table sending her all the way across the cafeteria, now with her own table face.

"PAYBACKS A BITCH AIN'T IT?!" The hall is dead silent and everyone is looking at me like I just committed murder.

"Oi, I didn't get to participate in the food fight because she wanted to make it fair. Do you know how many food fight's I've been in, in my life? Zero! And the only one that I'm every likely to participate in, I get kicked out the window. That's not fair I tell ya." Another moment of silence before another fit of giggles stings out from my rag tag group of friends. Goodwitch gives me the stink eye before fixing that table and marching out the door in a huff.

"I tell ya, she definitely needs to get laid, I don't care by who, just get some stress relief. Damn." My blonde sister strode up next to me with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Nice shiner bro, and you think you're up for the 'Goodwitch Challenge'?"

"Goodwitch? I don't know maybe? She'd probably throw me around the bedroom, and not through telekinesis if you catch my meaning. But hey, if it helps." I could see out of my peripherals that ruby had a scrunched up nose and really didn't like that image that was probably circling her head and Weiss looked absolutely appalled. Blake had her blank look on her face as always. Yang looks like she's stuck trying to figure out if I'm serious or if I'm joking.

"Wait are you serious?" The blonde bombshell that is my sister had asked me. I look at her with a genuine smile on her face before patting her on the head,

"You'll find out eventually my dear little sister." And my entire team is looking at me like I'm a nut case. Well I mean I sorta am.

"But in all seriousness, if that were the case you wouldn't know about, who I have a romantic feelings stays up here, and never leaves the brain." I smiled at them, but I could tell that they all wanted me to answer that. Well too fecking bad team.

We were all walking back to our dorm, talking about what had transpired over the break for each of us. We somehow got it through our head to start off in alphabetical order so I was first.

"Well for me not a whole lot really occurred that I haven't told you all already... I got a new Grimm that I consumed, and she's a giant Beowulf. Her name is Freki by the way. She's currently hanging out in the Emerald Forest doing Oum knows what. But yeah, you already learned how I can conjure my Grimm now. I remade Steele's Descent into what she his now. A Zanbato, still with the high molecular blade but that part is used to generate energy to shoot the Rail gun. There is a gun feature on the sheath so that I can start to use Iaido in fights. Still not confident enough to use that technique yet. But yeah... Other than that not much. You're up Blake."

"I stayed at Beacon to continue my research on the White Fang. Tracking any of their movements but it's been quite recently. I know they're planning something but I still haven't gotten a clue yet. I'm going to keep looking. Other than that I was reading my books or sleeping. I tried to go check on an old friend but he seems to have left town recently. I couldn't figure out where he went and frankly it's a little concerning." Talking about her friend she gets a sad look on her face and I'm going to take a shot in the dark here.

"What was his name Blake?" She looked over at me and studied me a bit, before relenting and finally speaking.

"His name is Tukson, he ran a bookstore after leaving the White Fang. He just wanted to get away from it all, but right now it looks like they caught up with him."

"Almost caught up with him." They all gave me a confused look, asking me to continue.

"Well I kinda stopped two White Fang operatives from killing him with a bit of missed direction. If he didn't change his destination, he's somewhere in Vacuo."

"I- what- I'm not going to ask and just say thank you..." I smiled at her before Blake gestured to Ruby to explain what she did over the Break.

"Well I visited some of my friends from Signal and Hung out with them for a bit. But a lot of the Break was spent at home with Ash, Dad, and Yang. I perused the internet a lot mainly looking at weapons and weapon mods. Oh! I also discovered this amazing blog about this Huntress named Gael who's a fox Faunus. She's basically a 'Killer' class Huntress, which is so cool! Also her weapon, Catharsis, looks broken but it's a part of the design. They can join together via Dust and ooh it's just soo cool! I'll have to show you guys later."

"'Killer' class Huntress? What's that?" There were classes of Hunter's now?

She blinked at me for a few seconds then she remembered that I wasn't originally from here.

"Oh right! 'Killer' class Hunters are Hunters that their main purpose is all out damage, like you and me. Then there are the 'Guardian' class hunters, like Yang," Said Blonde waving and smiling," Who are the type of Hunters who are meant to take the Grimms focus, and protect the other members of the team. Then there are the 'Knife' class hunters, like Blake," said Ravenette nodded in my direction, "Who primarily focus on harassing the bigger Grimm and keeping the smaller, more manageable ones off of the 'Killers' and the 'Guardians'. Then lastly we have the 'Mage' class Hunters, like my awesome partner Weiss," To which said heiress straightened her back and looked proud at that statement. Not sure if she's proud at being a 'Mage' class or Ruby calling her awesome. I'm going to go with the former. "Who's usual focus is too support the team or teams, with powerful Dust abilities, making it easier for the 'Killers' to do their job right."

I'm honestly a little dumbfounded that she was able to keep all that information in her head.

"I'm a little proud of you for that Ruby, I wouldn't expect that amount of information from you but from Weiss. But thank you for that explanation." She rubbed the back of her head and giggled sheepishly.

"A-Anyways your're next Weiss!" She cleared her throat before speaking.

"I went back to my family in Atlas for a visit. I was greeted by my father and Whitley, who the latter seemed to quite pleased to have me back, if for the two weeks that I was there for. And I must admit it was good to see my younger brother again. Though my Father was a little... perturbed with me still for choosing to got to Beacon instead of Atlas academy. But I stand by my choice and I won't change that. The majority of my stay was attending more classes and meetings in regards to running the SDC but it was all a bit dull compared to my life here at Beacon. But I am glad I got to visit my family but I'm excited to get back here to Beacon. To get back here with my team." I smiled warmly at her. Proud of how far she's come from being that snooty rich girl at the beginning of the semester.

"Finally I'm up!" My Blonde Bombshell of sister yelled. "I went back to Patch like the rest of my family but I went to the local Achieve Guys concert and let me tell you, they sound just as awesome in person as they do on my scroll. They also did an after the show signing and let me tell you guys, they are hilarious. They certainly know how to achieve a high level of humor..." She winked winked nudge nudged us, but we all groaned. I like puns but that was pretty bad. "Oh come one, that was a good one."

"Yanggggg that was not a good one, your puns are never good!"

"While I'll agree with Ruby on this one, you usually do so much better than this."

"Meh, it was still a Yang-irific pun in my eyes."

"Oh my Oum..."

 **I know it's a shorter chapter but the next one will be a bit longer, and we will finally kick off Volume two.**

 **Don't forget to vote in the poll if you haven't done so already. Currently Blake is in the lead with Bloody Mary in second with Neo, Raven and Freki tied for third. Please share this story with your friends and review done what you think about this chapter, besides that it's short. Other than that thank you for reading and I hope 2016 treated you all fairly, lord know it didn't for me.**

 **Also 'Huntress Gael' is property of** **gaelfox dot tumblr dot com/**


	11. Plans Plans Plans

**Look who dropped the ball for all of you guys... This fucker right here. I haven't been a very good author in terms of diligence and updating and I'm truly sorry for that. Now, I start College in the fall, and it saddens me to say that my focus will truly be on college while I'm there. Remember that this a hobby for me, but any and all attention that you guys give this story is well appreciated. Anyway... lets kick off volume two.  
**

 **Also there is a new poll up for everyone, and it's the last round for who Ash will be in a relationship with. It'll be between Blake, Bloody Mary, and Raven. This time you can only choose one and I'll keep the poll numbers to myself until I release who had the most votes. So remember that my awesome readers**

 **(RAVEN) (BLOODY MARY) (BLAKE) Happy reading! ^(^.^)^**

I was currently sitting in a chair in detention with a bunch of 1st years and a few 2nd years with the illustrious Goodwitch watch over us. Why you ask? Well I can't say for the other students but I was stuck here because I was visiting Freki in the Emerald forest. Unfortunately Goodwitch saw that as a expedition into the Emerald forest without permission. So that's the reason why I was in detention. I'm going to be a little honest here, It's kinda bullshit and here's the reason why. There's people like what Cardin used to be, which by the way after me saving his sorry ass he turned into a real peacekeeper here at Beacon. He's urging people to change their views on mistreating the Faunus, and now that Cardin, who was probably the biggest anti-Faunus person on this campus for the first years, changed his views, a lot of other people are as well. Either way, back to my original point, Anti-Faunus people don't get detention but if I go out into the Emerald Forest without permission Oum himself save you from Goodwitch's wraith.

After an hour or so, the bell rung and all the students started to pile out. I happily stood up from my seat but before Goodwitch called me back.

"Mr. Steele please remain so that I may talk to you." She said that right as I was about to leave the room. She's good like that, but I'm at least a respectful student. Especially after the incident with Ozpin. Teachers here are scary motherfuckers.

"What do you need Ma'am?" I'm not going to skip formalities with her.

"Ozpin has required your presence after you served your detention and I am to escort you to his office, which I must also remind you that going into the Emerald Forest without permission is forbidden and you should have known that. Otherwise we wouldn't have been in this situation now would we?" Mom alert, divert attention from the mom stare.

"No Ma'am we wouldn't have, but I have to ask, what does Ozpin need me for?" I really hope that I wouldn't be included in the meeting between him and Ironwood. I hate politics.

"He has some more questions about what you discussed with us in private. You don't have to worry about General Ironwood being there, although his fleet is here, he's not scheduled to meet Ozpin till later this afternoon, but if you so wish you may stay and be apart of the discussion that is sure to take place." I wince at that last part, I seriously don't want to deal with Ironwood but if Ozpin needs me to then I'll stick around.

"If I can help it Ma'am, I'll choose to not be there when Ironwood shows up. From what I saw in the show, he seems very strong-headed and doesn't take no for an answer. And I'm afraid if he knows of my existence than he'll interrogate me for all I know then throw me a cell for my 'protection'." She gives me a small smile, probably to try and comfort me at least.

"Yes, James can be a little forward when he wants something done. But even I do not think that he'd throw you in a cell for your knowledge." I shrug my shoulders at her.

"Either way, I don't want to deal with him. But I'll tell you and the Headmaster whatever I can." She seemed a little proud of me for saying that, but I can't be to sure with her. I know Ozpin and Goodwitch will do anything to protect this school, and I'll do whatever I can to protect the people I care about.

We eventually get to Ozpin's little clocktower office thing, where he's waiting there with a neutral expression plastered on his face. Goodwitch walks over to the size of his desk with her little clipboard and I stopped in front of his desk.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Steele."

"Afternoon Headmaster." He seemed a little disappointed at my answer, and my only guess is because I didn't answer in my usual casual demeanor. He sighs, takes a sip of his coffee and looks at me.

"Mr. Steele, is there any more information regarding this queen we're supposed to be facing? I know we discussed a great deal already and my last response towards the information you had given us was... less then ideal. " I roll my head back, palming my face.

"It's alright Headmaster, I totally understood your hostility in the moment, but I've already told you what I think her motives are, that being to get the Fall Maidens powers through the fall of Beacon. Getting to the her within all the chaos. And by now she's infiltrated Beacon. If my teammates are playing that Remnant game they are so fond of in the library, then Ruby will quite literally run into them in the hallway later in the day. They'll be posing as students from Haven, their names are Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Cinder Fall. They'll have a third teammate who will arrive close to the vytal festival. I don't know what her cover name is but her real name is Neopolitan and she works with or for Roman Torchwhick. Don't know which."

"That's quite a lot of information Mr. Steele. But everything ou've told us has been true up to date. And you're certain nothing has changed?" I grimaced at that, me just being here, has changed so much.

"I hope so, that's what my foreknowledge is banking on at least. But me just being here, has changed quite a bit. Back in my world, Bloody Mary wasn't an actual person in the show, but here, she's a dangerous maniac that nearly killed me. Mercury and Emerald were supposed to kill a bookstore owner by the name of Tukson. But when I was in Vale shopping when I saw them enter the store. I stopped them from killing him, and he hightailed it to Vacuo."

"Although that was very dangerous of you Mr. Steele, but I must applaud you for saving his life. You're already becoming the great Huntsman I know you will be." Giving me pleasant smile, one I haven't seen since when I first met him. And it honestly made me feel a whole lot better. I returned his smile with a full grin.

"Meh, It's something I think every Hunter would do. So it wasn't that big of a deal. Anyway's, anything else you need from me Headmaster? Otherwise I'm going to go find my team and make sure they don't destroy where ever it is that they are hanging out." He chuckles at that and Goodwitch seems appreciate the sentiment.

"Nothing off importance Mr. Steele. I do hope the rest of your day goes swell." Who the fuck says swell anymore? Anyway I give a two finger salute, stuff my hands in my pocket and start heading back to my dorm. Only place I for sure know where my team is without either looking throughout the entire school or calling them. And I'm to lazy to do either of those options. Plus gets me the chance to avoid my stalker lately.

 _"You are aware that your laziness will get you killed one of these days yeah?"_

'Yes I'm aware Edgar. But as of right now, it's of no consequence to me or you guys at the moment. So I'll be lazy for as long as I can.'

 _"Fine, but what about in a months time? 3 months? What will you do about it then, when your laziness will be the detriment to you and your teammates well being?_

'I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Right now I'm worrying about Cinder and her plans. Honestly what brought this on? Did I do something to warrant this? If so, tell me so I can fix it.'

"You're such an idiot Ash, if you weren't so lazy you would notice that you have a tail. Please don't be stupid and look but that Mercury fellow is currently you."And sure enough, just and the edge of my peripheral I saw that stupid silver mop of hair. Honestly he should let the sneaking be to Emerald or Neo. You know the illusionist that can teleport or the thief? Ugh, looks like i'm going to have to shake him. Welp, at least it's a good test of my stealth skills.

So I lead him on a wild trip around the campus and he's getting more and more irritated. It's only quite amusing to see this. Well I feel like I toyed with him enough. I turn the corner and thanks my new power up from Freki, I can jump a hell of a lot higher and without making a sound. I'm able to make and adopt my full Grimmish appearance so that I can blend into the shadows more. He turns the corner expecting to see me there and lo and behold I'm gone. He stands there for a second blinking, turning around making sure that I'm not behind him.

"Shit" I almost loose my cool there and he takes off sprinting down the hallway. I land silently and i start making my way towards my dorm room. Keeping an eye out now for any unwanted stragglers. Like my stalker, who I think is stalking me because of being the best male student among the first years. Honestly it's a little creepy with how it's very hard to spot her even with the help of Edgar, Freki, and Orion. Thankfully I don't see her today, and that's awesome because I don't have a fan girl creeping up on me.

I hear arguing coming from the other side of the door so I can only imagine what they're arguing about now. I open up my dorm and I'm confronted with a scene that is quite unexpected.

"We're going to ask you one more time! Why do you keep following our brother around like a creepy stalker?!" My very irate sister Yang was practically screaming into this poor girl's face that they have tied up on Blake's bed. It seems like my team have some how captured my stalker. Very impressive considering that I was barely able to catch glances of her, even with the help of Orion, Edgar, and Freki.

"I-I'm not! I swear I'm not a creepy stalker. He's just so cool and stuff. He helped me see that greatness can come from anywhere. I'm just trying to find a way to talk with him without clamming up and being an awkward mess." And this is all going on without them noticing me. So I jumped up to my hammock and waited for them to continue.

"So you follow him around all the time hoping that one day that you'll sum up the courage to go and talk to him." Blake seems like she's the most calm out of the group but then again, that's kind of her thing though.

"Yes, I promise that's all. Now can I at least not be on this deathtrap you call bunk beds?" Her voice is no much more than a quiver. Poor thing, shouldn't have followed me around campus all weird like. I hear Ruby pipe up next.

"And for future reference, next time don't wear so much perfume, it's a little overpowering." Ah Weiss, ever the girl with the social etiquette.

"Well now we have to figure out a way to get your courage up so that you can go talk to him. He needs a nice girlfriend, help unwind." There's a long silence and I'm so dumbfounded by that statement that I loose my balance in my hammock and fall out and hit the ground with a loud 'ooph'. There is a collective scream from all the girls in the room, especially from my stalker. Which now that I'm getting a good look at her, she has blonde hair that's tied up into a single braid that's draping in front of her shoulder. And the deepest Red colored eyes that I've ever seen. She's wearing the usual school uniform, but she has a little addendum in the form of a little top hat. Honestly it's a little adorable.

I roll over onto my back and look up at all of them. "Hiya."

"Ash... Uh... Heyyyy... What are you doing here?" It takes all my willpower to not face palm.

"Well geez Ruby, it's not like I live here... Unless there was a last minute change I didn't know about. Like maybe this girl that you all have been interrogating for Oum knows how long. And did you seriously have to tie her up? This isn't one of your raunchy high school anime's Yang, it's not Ok to tie up people without there consent."

"Wait, but it is Ok to tie people with consent?" Seriously? That's what she picks up on? I move over to start untying the girl who seems to be white as snow, but I think that's just from the mortification of the situation.

"Yes, it's a little Kinky but that's perfectly fine. But back to my point, no tying up people! Bad! Geez... if she follows me around school, there's nothing I can do about it. She's doing no harm to me or you guys. And Ruby!" At that she eeps' and hides behind Yang.

"What makes you think that I need a Girlfriend so bad that you thinks it's Ok to kidnap someone? You know what? Forget it for now. You all stay here while I escort our friend here back to her dorm." I escort her away from my crazy teammates and to outside. I ask her which way her dorm is in and she points me in the right direction.

"So you gotta name?" She takes awhile to answer, and my only guess is she's trying to build up courage.

"M-My name is Marianne Blut"

"Well that's a nice name Marianne, but on behalf of my team I would like to apologize for their behavior, it's not becoming of future Huntress'." She shakes her head before answering

"No I can understand their reasoning behind it. I-It's not like what I was doing wasn't weird." Now that I'm standing close to her I'm maybe 4-5 inches taller than her and I can see where Weiss is coming from. This girl did put too much perfume on. It's like she's trying to cover up something. But it's a nice smell nonetheless. Smells like...

Like...

Petunias... With a faint hint of blood.

...

And in that split second , I pushed her away from me and I recalled Freki into my Mind, storing all three Grimm there transforming into what I call stage 3. So far that's all I got for it. Stage 1, is when I only have 1 Grimm active in my mind, stage 2, is of course 2 Grim, and my walking around limit. And Stage 3, where I have 3 Grimm stored, which I reserve for heavy combat.

In stage 3, my appearance vastly changes. My shoulder and wrist bone guards thicken. My shoulder guards stretch into back plating and develop little bumps almost like little mounds. I develop a chest plate, my eyes become a lot brighter and I can start to sense emotions. And then finally all the hair on my body shifts into pure Black fur. In essence I look like a humanoid Grimm.

" **Why are you hear Mary? Come to finish me off? Just so you know I have the ability to call ever teacher here to my location if I need to. I may die, but not even you can survive that many trained Hunters."**

"Oh would you relax Ash... I'm not here to hurt you or your little group of friends. In fact, I'm here to help."

 **"Help? Don't fuck with me... Why on Earth would you want to help me? Last time we met you tried to kill me, remember?"** I slowly moved my hand to my back pocket where I keep my knife, which I kept for situations like these.

"On the contrary, I do want to fuck you. But I'm done working for that Cinder bitch. So I'm going to help you, to fuck over her." Wait... What?

Obliviously she saw the blank look on face and laughed. At this I've started to let my guard down and a blush started to creep up on my face.

 **"Ok... Um... Can you uh... Maybe be a little more specific than just, 'I'm here to help'?"** At this point I'm standing there looking like an idiot. And my Grimm are just laughing, except Freki, she's seems annoyed at the situation.

"Fine, if you want to be so picky. I give you info on Fall's plans, you take that info to your headmaster, and you do with that what you will." Then she seductively walks over to me and whispers in my ear.

"And maybe, have a little fun in the meantime." I get a chill down my spine and she pulls away from me. "But for now, I'll see you later Sport." And just like that, she disappeared leaving behind a feint smell of Petunia's, but no blood this time.

...

...

 **"FECKIN WHAT?!"**

 **So I have failed you guys as an author. It's been months since I last updated and I honestly and truly feel bad. I just the last half of this for the past 3 and half hours because I feel like I owe it to you guys for making you all wait so long. Honestly what made me pick up again, was just me wanting to write. But anyways the Poll.**

 **It's a three way final bout between Raven(1) Bloody Mary(2) and Blake(3) you can only vote for 1, and I will keep the votes hidden. But please Vote for the poll, read the story and leave feedback. Either in a Review or a PM. Every bit helps.**

 **Anyway this Lord Rage Quit signing off for now!**


End file.
